Sacrifice
by Spirify
Summary: 700 years ago, dragons were slaughtered to death after the Tempest Dragon brought humanity to near extinction. Only two survived, the White and Black Dragon who disappeared from human sight. However with the same danger now lurking within the world, the two find themselves dwelling within lost secrets and ancient relics that would bring them closer to the world's darkest truth.
1. Chapter 1

「Sacrifice」

 _"700 years ago, dragons were slaughtered to death after the Tempest Dragon brought humanity to_ _near extinction._

 _Only two survived, the White and Black Dragon who disappeared from human sight._

 _However with the same danger now lurking within the world, the two find themselves dwelling_ _within lost secrets_

 _and ancient relics that would bring them closer to the world's darkest truth."_

 _7\. 18. 2016_

* * *

With light steps, Aisha walked along the cobblestone grounds, her white cape flowing behind her elegantly. The morning scent swirled around her as a soft breeze brushed past. It was light outside, the sun peaking up over the mountains and showering the village with warm rays. A smile tugged on the female's lips as she fastened her pace, heading for a small house within the center of the village.

"Ah, good morning, Aisha!"

Turning her head, the female acknowledged the voice of an orange-haired lady, dressed in a light brown dress.

"Morning, Luichel!" The mage grinned back, stopping as she waved her hand.

"Where are you heading this early?" Luichel questioned, balancing a straw basket on her hips that held an assortment of crops.

"To the Haven!"

"Jeez, a meet-up this early? They sure are working my cute, little mage hard~"

"It isn't too early," Aisha chuckled, "Well catch ya later, Luichel, can't be late for this!"

She waved again as a farewell before turning her attention back on to the Haven. It was rather early, the villagers only now starting to wake up. As they exited their house, they waved a good morning to the mage. The village was large and cozy, the roads paved with cobblestone to allow horses and carriages to pass by. Within the center of the village was a large fountain, spewing out water as children ran around playing. The female was well known around the village, hailed as the savior of it after she protected them from a demon invasion. She was invited to live here as the top magician and she had accepted it curiously. After that, she joined a group of powerful warriors that protected the village from danger, known as the Haven.

As she walked, she noticed children scribbling on the ground and looked to find the drawing of a dragon with a large red x over it. She couldn't help the small sadness that appeared within her heart, only glancing away with a tight frown. Within this time, dragons were hated. Around 700 years ago, one dragon had destroyed nearly half the world, leaving humanity on the brink of destruction. The humans were able to recover, however they blamed the dragons for every misfortune that fell upon them since and hunted almost all of them down, except two. The White and Black dragon.

Those two dragons were thought to be hidden away somewhere among the world and to this day, hunters are still looking for them. Theories have been passed around to what might have happened to them, perhaps they were breeding somewhere, perhaps they had died, perhaps they were waiting for their chance to attack back in revenge. However for 700 years, they never reappeared.

 _If only that was the case, but, I'm right here next to you._

Aisha smiled thinly at the thought as she gazed around, taking in the beautiful architecture of the village. If they ever found out who she really was, she would no longer be hailed or welcomed here ever again. Aisha was different from most dragons, she grew interested in humans and found their changing behavior intriguing. But despite her fondness for them, she would eventually have to leave. Time was almost up. She gripped her shirt, her eyes lowering as she took in a deep breath. As she grew closer to her destination, she let out a sigh and released her hold.

"Almost there…" The mage murmured under her breath as she rounded the corner, spotting a familiar white building within the distance.

As she neared the Haven, she heard the sound of chatting and laughing. Quickly, she leapt up the white steps, knocking lightly on the wooden door before waiting. The door slide open momentarily, a male with glasses popping his head out.

"Oh, A-Aisha!" He stuttered, stumbling as he opened the door wide to let her in.

"Morning Allegro," Aisha greeted him, flashing a smile as she stepped inside.

"G-good m-morning…" Allegro replied quietly closing the door and bowing.

The male had long black hair, the bangs almost covering his glasses. He adorned a green jacket that covered his black shirt, tightened with a brown belt. The jacket had a white collar and a flaxen tie that hung loosely around his neck. He was one of the mage's comrades and studied on alchemy and potions. The Haven was one of the largest buildings within the village besides the Chief's home. The walls and floors were wooden, a few windows littering the walls along with paintings and portraits. In the main room was a large circular table, two familiar faces already seated and chatting. As soon as her presence was heard they turned to greet her.

"Morning Aisha!" A girl with red hair whipped up into a high ponytail waved, a giant smile crossing her face.

"Hey Katsa~" Aisha greeted, smiling as she sat herself down next to a girl with white hair, blue highlights streaking down her locks, "Morning Seine,"

Seine merely looked over, her cool, cerulean eyes glancing over the mage. She nodded and brushed a hand through her hair. Katsa and Seine both wore a large, brown cloak that covered their torso, along with beige shorts. On their neck was a necklace, symbolizing the element they controlled best; Katsa being fire and Seine being water/ice. Katsa was an archer while Seine was a mage like Aisha.

"Yo, everyone's here already," A husky male voice came into hearing and Aisha turned to look.

Infront of the door was a lean male, his hair the color of light blue. A small bandana hung loosely on the side of his head. His eyes were a sharp cobalt color and on his neck was the symbol of the element wind.

"Morning Kun," Seine murmured softly, her voice lacey and gentle.

"Hey," Kun replied, walking over and taking the other seat next to Seine.

"Good morning," A low voice muttered as a rather large man entered the room.

The male was well-built, his hair a short grey color with bangs swept to the side. His eyes were sharp and black and on his neck was the symbol of the element Nature.

"Morning Po!" Katsa shouted cheerfully, ushering the male over to the seat next to her, "Alright everyone's here!"

"I'm pretty sure you guys noticed but there's been a group of demons lurking around the village lately. The group is pretty big and the commanders pretty strong too so we need a plan~" She clasped her hand together, looking around the room for suggestions.

"If the groups big then they'll probably surround and protect the commander. We should launch a surprise attack then, I'll use wind to scatter the group. Seine and Po can use their magic to freeze or hold the commander down and Katsa, you should stay far away and take down any demons that come too close with your fire arrows. As for Aisha, since you can use almost every element perfectly, you should be the one to take down the commander." Kun said, glancing around the room as the rest of the members nodded. His gaze landed on the mage for a little bit longer as if he was waiting for an 'okay'.

Aisha nodded as well, easily taking up the offer with a reassuring smile.

 _I'd be worried if you guys took on the commander._

With that thought she watched as Katsa stood up, brushing off her cloak.

"Well then, let's put the plan in motion then!"

* * *

Silently, Aisha stood behind a large tree, her shadow completely hidden. It was dark and quiet, the only sounds being the grass rustling when an eerie wind blew by. On each side of the mage was the rest of the group, each hidden behind their own tree. The moonlight was the only source that provided vision for the group and the mage watched as Katsa jerked her hand, motioning a move forward as she leapt up onto a branch. With light steps, she dashed forward, quickly hiding herself behind another tree. Soon enough, looming shadows appeared and she watched cautiously as several demons floated past, their yellow eyes unblinking and hollow.

 _It's almost time._

She watched as Kun moved closer, expertly hiding from sight, his dagger gleaming as the moonlight shimmered on it. Within a few seconds a large gust of wind violently formed within the middle of the demons. It howled and whirled into a tornado, sending them scattering. Just as quickly as the wind had formed, ice started to cover the ground, snatching and grabbing the demons, imprisoning them. She watched as Seine stepped forward into vision, her fingers swirling with frost as her eyes stared coldly ahead. Suddenly, a painful screech filled the air causing Aisha to place her hands over her ear to block out the sound.

"He's frozen," Seine murmured, quickly forming a sharp, ice spear within her hands.

Just as those words left her mouth, Aisha's sight fell on to a large shadow, his body wriggling in pain as ice crawled its way up its body. Katsa leapt off the branch, a blazing arrow locked on to her bow as she let loose a rain of flames. The fire licked and burned the demons, quickly spreading at an alarming rate.

 _The commander's frozen, now!_

The mage jumped forward onto a path of vines that started to wrap and twist over the flames. She quietly thanked Po as she dashed forward, her white cape fluttering behind her. With her hand outstretched, lightning started to appear, flashing within her palm. Her lavender eyes sharply landed on the large shadow, her hands pulled back. Just as she neared, the shadow let out a loud roar, a large claw slashing forward, allowing a powerful shockwave to flow out. The claw ripped through the ice cage, setting the monster free as Aisha jumped backwards, dodging the attack.

"He broke through!" She could faintly hear Seine shout as she landed roughly on the ground, narrowly avoiding the flames.

 _Don't tell me this demon...!_

Glancing up, she watched as the shadow started rushing forward towards Katsa, it's claws violently hitting her squarely in the side.

"Katsa!"

Katsa gasped as it came into contact, sending her tumbling into the air. Aisha watched in horror as the female's body came down, Po catching her before she could hit the ground. Before the demon could get any closer, Po created a wall of stone.

"Seine! Dodge!" She whipped her head around just in time to see Seine jump back, narrowly avoiding the demon's claw.

However the ice mage wasn't quick enough and the front of her cloak was torn, the claws digging slightly into the female's stomach. Seine winced and wrapped an arm around her stomach, landing roughly. Before she could tilt backwards, Kun caught her and retreated behind Aisha who ushered Po over. Aisha's eyes landed on the blood that was seeping out of Seine's wound, her mouth drying as she stared it. Forcing herself to look away, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

 _Don't lose control..._

"It's strong…!" Po uttered, placing Katsa down gently next to Seine, "They've both been hit pretty hard, we have to retreat!"

Just as the sentence was spoken the shadow howled and roared, ripping up the ground and throwing it right towards them. Aisha narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, her hand outstretched as a powerful azure barrier appeared in front of her palm. The rock was shattered as it came into contact with the shield, smaller pieces falling to the ground.

"Stay back…" The mage murmured, lowering her hand as she stepped forward.

 _Looks like I have no choice…_

"I'm sorry," Their eyes widened at her as she turned around one last time with a sad smile.

Forming around the female was a light wind circle, slowing moving up her body and covering her within a cyclone. Once the gale disappeared, standing exactly where Aisha stood was a petite female, her hair a light lavender adorned with transparent goggles that had wings outstretched from them. Her outfit consisted of a pristine white dress, a feathered cloak wrapped around her shoulders that floated elegantly. However only one thing kept all the members with their mouth open, strong and faired wings that outstretched from her back menacingly.

"Dragon…?" Katsa whispered heartbrokenly, sitting up with wide eyes as she clutched her stomach.

However, Aisha ignored the looks of betrayal behind her back, her eyes focusing on the threat that laid before her currently. Bringing her hand up, frosty particles started to form in spikes that swirled around her. She stepped forward, her heels clicking against the ground. With a slash of her hand, the spikes were thrusted forward, piercing harshly into the shadow as it let out a screech of pain. With her other hand, a white staff appeared, wings bursting out at the top. WIth one fluid motion, she decapitated the demon, the corpse falling to the ground lifelessly.

 _Time's up…_

Slowly, her transformation dissipated, leaving behind the familiar lilac-haired female. Breathing heavily, Aisha clutched at her shirt, her body weakened as she stood wobbly.

 _Blood… I need blood..._

Her amethyst eyes glowed in thirst as she turned her head to gaze at the wound on Seine and Katsa. At this Kun and Po stood defensively in front of the girls, narrowing their eyes as the female turned completely around to face them. She felt her conscious drifting and her sanity leaving her as her eyes continued to glimpse over the blood with lust. She took a shaky step, her face emotionless as her violet eyes continued to glow.

"Don't come any closer…" Kun murmured darkly, raising his dagger up as he glared threateningly.

However his words fell onto deaf ears, Aisha merely staring blankly.

"Give me blood and I'll leave," She stated nonchalantly, her grip tightening on her shirt as her heart pounded fiercely.

Po's eyes sharpened, taking her words as a threat. Seine and Katsa laid silently at that point, their eyes wide as Aisha took another step.

"I only need a little…" The mage murmured desperately, stumbling as she steadied herself.

She came to halt when she finally took in the looks they were giving her. Betrayal. Hatred. Fear. Her heart nearly sank as she took in another breath.

 _I didn't want you guys to ever find out…_

She cursed under her breath, eyes lowered as she slumped over weakly. If only she didn't use her dragon powers. Her eyes were fogging up at this point, small black circles appearing and blocking her vision. She heard Kun and Po stand up, circling her cautiously with their weapons pulled out. She heard their feet push off the ground and she knew what was coming.

 _This is it…_

The mage felt herself tip, landing within gentle arms that cradled her. _What…?_ She gazed up hazily, taking in a pair of crimson eyes as she was lifted off the ground. They softened at her glance and she felt her conscious slipping.

"You're…!" Kun eyes widened as he jumped back, staring at a lean young male with blazing hair.

The male turned to gaze coldly, his black wings spreading out menacingly as he raised his blade, the edge gleaming. Dark marks stained his body, trailing down his back and arms. Sable horns grew out from his head twisting as his scarlet eyes glowed with anger.

"Black dragon…" Po whispered, stepping back in fear.

"Humans," The dragon spat, pulling Aisha closer as he lifted up his blade, now surrounded by a shadowy-fog.

Just as he went to swing his sword, he stopped as a soft voice breathed out.

"Wait… don't kill them…" Aisha murmured heavily, weakly reaching a hand out.

The male stopped mid swing, remaining silent as his eyes flitted downwards. Aisha knew she couldn't hold on for much longer, the darkness already beginning to embrace her body and vision. With a weak touch, she pushed his hand down, the dragon complying as he lowered his weapon. She took in a shaky breath, barely being able to keep her eyes open at this point. She turned her head, giving a final desperate look in her former comrades direction before she her conscious completely slipped.

Kun and Po watched the Black Dragon cautiously as Aisha went limp in his arms, slowly lifting up Seine and Katsa.

"We need to leave now…" Katsa whispered harshly, her face contorted in pain and betrayal.

Seine was quiet, her eyes closed as she leaned against Kun's chest. Kun and Po nodded, turning back once before running.

"She needs blood," At that sentence, their bodies went rigid and cold.

Slowly, Kun turned his head, fear beginning to overtake his mind. Within just a second, there was a blade right in front of his eyes before everything went dark.

* * *

Stepping silently, a crimson-haired male gently placed Aisha down on top of a bed of vines that was formed by two trees. It hung just slightly above the ground, providing a small resting area. The tree leaves covered the moonlight, only allowing it to filter through lightly The male watched as Aisha breathed softly, her skin pale and her body weakened. He turned his attention behind him, staring at a strangled human body that laid lifelessly on the ground. Her white locks were stained with blood, the liquid pooling out around her. Stepping forward, he grasped her hair, lifting her up as he sunk his mouth into her neck, the blood oozing into his throat. After draining the last of it her tossed her body to the side, watching as it violently hit the ground. The dragon returned his gaze towards the unconscious mage, leaning forward before pressing his lips firmly against hers. At the taste of blood, Aisha's hunger brought her conscious back, her eyes fluttering open where they glowed brightly. Desiring more, she viciously ran her fingers through the black dragon's hair, pulling him closer as she swallowed each drop with virility. As the last of the blood slide down her throat, her shimmering orbs dimmed and she released her hold on the male's hair. She felt him pull away from her slowly and she stared up hazily into his crimson eyes.

"Elsword…?"

* * *

Classes :

Aisha (Elemental Master/White Dragon)

Elsword (Infinity Sword/Black Dragon)

They'll rarely use their job skills and mostly use the abilities I created for them for their dragon powers lol

The jobs are mostly there to explain their appearance, such as hair style and eye color xD

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I've finally posted the first chapter to Sacrifice!_

 _My first multi-chapter story after my come-back to this site lol_

 _This story obviously features Elsword x Aisha and I don't think I'll_

 _be adding the other characters. If you enjoyed this,_

 _please review and thanks for reading~ :D_


	2. Chapter 2

「Chapter Two」

 _7\. 22. 2016_

* * *

"Elsword...?" Aisha murmured in disbelief, her eyes widening as she struggled to sit up.

Elsword sighed and gently pushed her down, seating himself next to her as she continued to stare in bewilderment.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, nonchalantly ignoring her surprised expression.

Aisha almost shot another questioning look before she finally realized what her meant. Her body wasn't as tired as it was before and the blood that he had just given her was doing its thing, rejuvenating and calming her hunger.

 _Wait blood?_

With a gasp, she shot up, clutching her head as it spinned from her sudden movement. Her gaze flitted around wildly, landing momentarily on familiar white locks that stuck out from within the darkness.

"Seine…?" Before she could jump off and dash over, Elsword blocked her with his arm.

"Don't look," The male murmured, pushing her back lightly.

Aisha glanced up at him in a desperate realization, "Did you.. kill her…?"

The dragon merely looked away, refusing to meet her accusing and hurtful gaze. He felt her hands gingerly fall upon his arm, trembling lightly. He heard her take a shaky breath before she pushed his arm away, climbing off the vines and letting her feet touch the ground. With slow steps, Aisha made her way over to the corpse, her heart beating rapidly. As she neared the dead body, she gently pushed aside the white strands of hair, revealing what she was dreading most. In front of her laid Seine, her eyes closed and her skin cold.

"You killed her…" The mage whispered brokenly, "Even though I told you not too… Why?"

"It was your life or theirs, there was no reason." Elsword stated, eyeing her carefully.

"But…! What about the rest of them? Did you kill them too?!"

"... I did."

Aisha felt her anger rise as the male said each word without any regret. Her fingers tightened into a fist, small tears forming in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. As she whirled around, ready to snap, she felt herself stop suddenly as Elsword appeared right infront of her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, her gaze falling on to his scarlet eyes. Despite their burning color, they felt icy and distant and she felt her anger subside slightly. She glared and looked away, her mouth twisted into a frown as she crossed her arms. She heard him let out a sigh before she felt his hand press against her face, wiping away her tears.

"Aisha, humans and dragons can never coexist, you should know this better than anyone." The Black dragon murmured, pulling his hand away, "Dragons live far longer than humans, if you had stayed with them, sooner or later they would've found out you were a dragon,"

The female knew his words were true. She knew she couldn't stay with them but living in insolation was something she couldn't tolerate. It was her selfish decision that costed her comrades betrayal and death.

"But why did you kill them? You could've just taken their blood after knocking them unconscious!" She retorted, turning back around to face him.

"That would've put us in danger. They already saw your dragon form along with mine, if they told one of the Hunters, we would no longer be safe. It's best if the humans assumed that you guys were killed by one of the demons."

Yet again another true statement. Aisha felt her anger dissolving into sorrow, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. She wiped them away in frustration, turning her attention back towards Seine's lifeless corpse. Kneeling down, she hastily wiped away the last of the tears and gently lifted up Seine's head, the body limply resting against her arm.

"What do you intend to do?" Elsword questioned.

"I'm going to bury them," The mage mumbled in response.

Before she could completely lift Seine up, the male had walked to the other side and took the body from her hold. She glared at him as he stood up, turning away before walking.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to bury them, right? Then you're going to need the other human bodies." He kept walking as Aisha's eyes widened.

The female quickly ran up beside him, glancing at his face in puzzlement. The Black dragon's face remained emotionless and she was unable to understand what was going through his mind. However, she felt her chest tighten at the fact that she would soon have to face all of her comrades corpses.

* * *

 _Song : Moonlight Dance by MREST | LON Music Official_

* * *

Quietly, Aisha placed white lilies over the last grave. She watched as the moonlight shimmered over the flowers, almost illuminating them to a beautiful glow. Her tears were dried by now, leaving behind the face of a broken person. The wind brushed by softly, making the petals flutter. She had engraved their name on each grave with a sharp rock. With a sigh, she stood up, staring down solemnly.

Old memories began to appear within her mind, reminding her of the times they had spent together. She remembered fondly of how they had welcomed her to the Haven. What they pulled through as a group as well as their nights under the stars just chatting. She remembered their laughter and their smiles which were warm and welcoming. But now all of that was gone and she was alone again. Just like before.

From beneath the shadow of a tree, Elsword watched silently as Aisha placed her hand over each grave. He watched her eyes flutter close at each one, as if she was praying for them. He couldn't remove his gaze from her, how she was slightly slumped over and how her eyes were dull and remorseful. He knew she was only like that because of what he had done. But it was inevitable, he wouldn't risk her safety for a mortal's life.

"What do I do now…?" Aisha murmured quietly down at the graves as if she wished they would answer her.

But of course, there was no answer. Letting out a sorrowful sigh, she gazed upwards at the moon, her amethyst eyes glistening. She heard soft footsteps behind her and she turned around to meet crimson orbs. She couldn't muster up any anger towards the male, knowing full well that what he did was to protect them as dragons.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," She mumbled, "It was mostly my fault, if only the demon wasn't that strong then I wouldn't have had to use my ...dragon powers…?"

Her eyes widened slowly as each word came out. Why was the demon that strong? Since when did demons move in groups?

"You finally realized it, huh?"

"You knew?" Surprised, she glanced up at him as he nodded.

"Something strange has been going on, demons are acting different from their usual behavior. They're making groups and empires now and forming together to become stronger, something that has never happened for the last 700 years."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I believe… The Tempest Dragon may have awakened again,"

"The Tempest?!" Aisha gasped, "But I thought that dragon was sealed away for good?"

"It seems like the seal was weakened after we were reincarnated. The Tempest will sooner or later awaken for good and this world will go through what it went through 700 years ago again," Elsword murmured.

"If that happens… humans will completely disappear from this world…" He nodded again as Aisha looked down, realization beginning to set in, "Then we need to go stop it!"

Elsword narrowed his eyes sharply, "I doubt we could even if we tried, this dragon is a hundred times stronger than us. Remember what happened 700 years ago? That Tempest took down the White and Black dragon from 700 years ago like it was nothing before being sealed away. Fighting it would mean rushing into death head on."

"But if we don't do anything, all the humans would die!"

"That's better than you dying," The male said that quietly but Aisha heard it loud and clear.

"What difference does it make if I'm alive while everyone else is gone?" The mage questioned sadly, "Nobody else in the world besides us and the Tempest… I don't want to live in a world like that!"

Elsword remained stoic, turning his head to gaze at the sky littered with stars. He let out a sigh, stretching out his wings.

"We don't even know where the Tempest dragon is, Aisha… Let alone where to look,"

At that, the White dragon went quiet, her eyes narrowed as she pondered his sentence. It was true, she was certain that the Tempest dragon wouldn't be sealed anywhere where the human eyes could find it. Then where would she start looking? Suddenly, something familiar popped into her head as her eyes lit up.

"Why don't we look where I was reincarnated?" She asked carefully, watching as Elsword turned to stare at her, "I was born in the White Garden Sanctuary and that place is like a library almost! I'm sure that the former White Dragon wrote something about the Tempest dragon in one of the books there..."

"The White Garden Sanctuary isn't just a place where I, the Black Dragon, can just waltz into,"

"Why not?"

"That's the place you were born, a place only for the White Dragon. It's probably protected by a powerful barrier, if I tried entering it would just repel me,"

"Then I'll just destroy the barrier," She stated nonchalantly as Elsword raised his eyebrow at her, "That would solve the problem right?"

She grinned at him, a light wind picking up and circling around her body. After the cyclone disappeared, it left behind a petite female dressed in a white dress with a feathered cloak. She stretched her wings, the soft white feathers with a golden tip elegantly fluttering with the breeze. The male sighed at her determined eyes, a small smile twitching on his lips. He had missed her in this form.

"So… Is that a yes?" Aisha asked, smiling as she placed a hand on her hip.

After the swordsman nodded, she let out a silent cheer before jumping upwards, her wings picking up on the wind before she was floating a good several meters up in the air. She ushered him up, giving one final look towards the graves. She would regret leaving behind the village she stayed at, but it wouldn't be right if she returned with just herself. As Elsword lifted into the air alongside her, she whispered one last sentence towards the graves.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Yeah, I realized the song didn't really fit when they started talking about Tempest_

 _but I didn't really want to just randomly change it again xD_

 _I'm going to try to post a chapter every four-seven days and I hope I can keep_

 _it consistent and longer than 1k words :D_

* * *

 _Answer to Reviews~_

 _ **TheWindWhispers** : thank you and gosh im becoming your fav writer ? ahhh that makes me so happy ty so much! :D im glad u enjoyed the kiss ohohoho, i had to do it to satisfy my fangirl needs as well xD_

 _ **Ragna0011** : im glad sacrifice interested u and i hope u enjoyed this chapter! :D_

 _ **Guest** : for some reason guest reviews aren't showing up so i had to read this from my email xD u've read all my stories? :o im glad to be back and writing :D u seem very familiar, are you DerpyKanshii? owo all mysteries will soon unravel and u will know why elboi saved aisha ohohoh xD i hope u enjoyed this chapter and thx for reviewing !_

 _I don't really know what's going on but reviews aren't showing and I think it's a glitch which will soon be fixed. I know two of my guest reviews were from the same person I answered above but I don't know who the fifth review is because it isn't showing up in my email so I'm sorry that I can't reply to you x.x Thanks for reading and please review~_


	3. Chapter 3

「Chapter Three」

 _7\. 25. 2016_

* * *

A petite mage swirled along with the wind as she flew across the sky, her feathered cloak lightly flapping against her back. From below her, the vast forest expanded among her vision just as the sun started to peak up over the horizon. She missed flying truth be told when she lived amongst humans, walking being much more slower and boring in her views.

 _It's such a shame that humans can't fly like us._

She thought to herself quietly, elevating her wings to stretch out so she would glide. She glanced over her shoulder, dark and sharp wings with scarlet veins fluttering just behind her. She locked her eyes with crimson ones as she slowed down, till she was right next to him.

"We need to land soon, the morning is coming and Hunters are going to start waking up soon. We'll be in plain view if we stay in the sky." Elsword said, lightly dropping down till he was hovering just above the trees.

Pouting, Aisha complied and lowered herself, quickly slowing down before she did a flip, skidding to a halt on the ground as dirt flew up from her rough landing. The male followed suite, his wings folding back. With a sigh, Aisha did the same, her white feathers disappearing into her back, leaving her in just her pristine dress and feathered cloak. She pushed her transparent goggles up so they rested on her bangs, stretching her arms in the process. Her gaze flew to his when she realized he was staring.

"What…?" She questioned slowly, lowering her arms so they rested against her hips.

"Do you need blood?" Elsword asked, staring intently at her face for any changes.

The mage almost winced at the word blood, turning away as she shook her head. She refused to meet his eyes and instead started walking on ahead, the leaves crunching underneath her shoes. They had landed somewhere within the middle of the forest, trees being the only thing within her sight as she looked around. The sun was just beginning to filter through the branches, showering her with small rays of warmth. They were close to her birthplace by flight but rather far by foot, leaving her to dwell in slight sadness. The White Garden Sanctuary was hidden among a few mountains, a small place that could only be entered through a complex set of routes. It was protected by a holy and purifying barrier that kept out demons that may have wandered astray.

The two were quiet as Aisha lead him through the forest, taking rather dangerous and narrow paths that were hidden under bended trees. She'd sliced them out of her way with her wand, making her way towards the base of the mountains. As they grew closer, the air turned heavy and cold, their breaths coming out in frosty particles as a rather thick fog started to envelop them. Aisha felt a warm hand grab her own and she turned to stare puzzledly at Elsword who had stopped in his tracks. Her amethyst orbs fell upon his concern gaze and she let a small, reassuring smile appear on her lips.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going," She chirped, grasping his hand tightly as she pulled him along.

As they made their way to the base of the mountain, it's shadow loomed over them menacingly. Aisha didn't seem to mind and instead headed straight into the summit, releasing her hold on his hand as she came to a halt.

"We should fly from here, it's easier than climbing and I doubt the Hunters can see us because of this fog anyway," The mage said, her wings already beginning to spread out from her back.

With a quick jump, she lifted into the air, her feathers stretching as she glimpsed down, Elsword flying up alongside her. She motioned him with her hand before taking off, her speed increasing rapidly as she flew up along the mountain. She felt the wind push against her as she continued, her eyes glancing around for a familiar opening. Just above, she sighted a small hole within the mountain and she slowly decreased her speed, till she hovered just next to it. The female leapt into the hole, it being wide enough for her to walk through but narrow enough that she had to fold her wings in. She turned around to make sure Elsword was behind her before refocusing her attention on what laid before her.

The hole was much rather a cave, except it was in the middle of the mountain high up with no path leading up to it. It was dark and the sound of water dripping could be heard from within. There was barely a breeze and sound and action seemed to come to a halt within it. Elsword held out his hand, conjuring a small flame that spun around, illuminating the cave. Aisha glanced at his flames once before frowning slightly.

"When we get in deeper can you put out the flames? There's light deeper inside but the spirits that live in here don't like fire so if they see that, they might pick a fight with us." She murmured as the Black dragon nodded.

With those words, the lilac-haired female walked on ahead, her steps light and quiet. It felt nostalgic to walk through this cave again, since her last visit was almost 200 years ago. She felt a smile twist up on her lips as she skipped on ahead, the tunnel slowly growing wider and wider as they continued on in. As they traveled deeper, light began to shimmer just ahead and Aisha motioned for Elsword to put out the flames. With the burning scarlet hue fading, the light ahead became more noticeable, the color white with a slight tint of azure. As they neared the end of the tunnel, it led to a wide cave opening and the mage let out a pleased gasp.

Within the opening of the cavern were beautiful flowers known as Lily of the Valley. The petals glowed vibrantly, sparkling with life as small wisps floated around it, twirling and spiraling in and out between each stem. They trailed up the walls and onto the ceiling, creating an arc that were home to the small spirits here. The flowers were shaped like small bells and Aisha walked up to the nearest one, gently touching the petals as a wisp floated on to the top of her hand.

"We're close to my birthplace, it's just up ahead," She whispered, careful to not startle the spirit as she turned to face the male.

Elsword on the other hand seemed uncomfortable, his arms crossed as he stared from afar at the mage. The White dragon could see the slight tension on his face as he nodded, stepping back as he let out a sigh.

"Oh right, the barrier," Her eyes widened as she stood up, placing the spirit back on to the flower as she quickly headed in deeper.

Her amethyst eyes trailed around, searching for the source as she stepped carefully, dodging the flowers that littered the ground.

 _I probably shouldn't destroy the barrier or the spirits would be in danger… Maybe, I can turn it off somehow?_

Just as that thought crossed her mind, her eyes flitted to a sparkling cube that floated on top of a short and white pillar. The cube glowed with a light lavender color, a purifying aura enveloping it. It was just a short distance away from the entrance to the White Garden Sanctuary but it was honestly her first time seeing it.

"This is probably it… probably…" She muttered, stepping forward as she reached a hand out, her palm touching the top.

The essence of the cube reacted to her touch and she felt it pulse with power and warmth. Now the problem was, how would she turn it off? She pondered it as the cube continuously pulsed, her mouth twisted into a tight frown as she stared frustratedly. As her thoughts swirled with different ideas, her fingers on its own started to trace the patterns on the cube. A click sounded and slowly the cube dimmed, the lavender light fading slowly. It was then that the mage felt something light lift off her despite there being nothing and she took it that the barrier was gone.

"I guess… I'll take this cube with me," She nodded to herself as she took it carefully into her hands, it being much heavier than expected.

Just as she turned to retrieve the dragon she left behind, she noticed the familiar male walking forward. His face wasn't as tense and he seemed much more relaxed now.

"Is that the barrier?" Elsword questioned, glancing down at the cube in her hands as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to break it so I somehow turned it off," Aisha smiled, lifting it up as she admired the intricate patterns, "Alright, let's head inside, it isn't too far now~"

* * *

BGM : Winter Night ~ Winter Night Greeting by Flame Heart | LON Music Official

* * *

She continued on with the Black dragon trailing along silently, quickening her steps. She was excited to see her home again and she knew it would still be as beautiful as ever. As they neared the ending of the cave, she could see from afar the endless and vast fields of flowers that stretched across the plain. She could see a small cage just within the middle, transparent, lace fabric covering it from top to bottom along with a small bed inside. Among the flowers, large bookshelves were scattered across the area, their color a pristine white with golden outlines. The top of the White Garden Sanctuary was opened however the fog blocked sunlight from ever reaching. A small river encircled her caged bed, spreading out in fives paths that kept the flowers watered.

Aisha turned her head when she heard a soft sigh from the male, whose eyes gazed around her home with interest. Elsword took a step forward cautiously, carefully maneuvering around the flowers as he made his way towards one of the bookshelves. The mage almost let out a laugh at his attentive manners but quickly stopped herself as she walked over to another shelf opposite his direction. She gently placed the cube down next to the bookshelf before her eyes scanned over the bindings of each one. It would be best if she looked for the books from 700 years ago and she quickly looked over the dates on each one, pulling out the ones that she was looking for.

The female had only found one book dating 700 years ago from that bookcase, leaving her to frown slightly as she picked it up. Her eyes glazed over to the cube, deciding momentarily to leave it there and come back for it later when she was done. She dropped the book off near her old bed before heading to another bookcase. This continued in a similar pattern, however there was rarely a book from 700 years ago. As she was looking at the final bookcase, she glanced over to Elsword who was walking over to her.

"Did you find any?" At the shake of his head, Aisha let out a sigh.

This was odd. There was only a total of two books that were written from 700 years ago, which was unusual for a White Dragon. Every time the White Dragon reincarnated, the dragon from that era would write several books on its journey, along with information and events that would help or assist the next White Dragon. Usually, each dragon would write a maximum of 10-15 novels but the one from 700 years ago only had two, leaving the mage puzzled.

"Let's read them for now," Elsword murmured, carefully picking up one of the books as he sat down and leaned against the inside of the cage.

With a nod, the mage grabbed the other book, climbing up onto her bed as she laid on top of her stomach, the book lying flat open. As she flipped through the pages, the book wasn't different from any other, it told the story of what the former White Dragon went through. The only real piece of information learned was that the Dragon's name was Aureia. As the hours passed and she got closer to the end, she felt herself becoming more and more frustrated. As she turned to the final few pages, her interest peaked as she read the first sentence.

 _Elidis, 2. 13. 0890_

 _Something odd has been occurring these few days. The demons are restless and the world is heavy with something sinister. Such dark energy… I feel that something terrible shall occur._

The mage turned the page.

 _Elidis, 2. 15. 0890_

 _It seems I was right. The demons are becoming more powerful day by day. They are moving in groups, something that I have never seen before. The spirits tell me that another dragon shall bring upon calamity to this world._

Each page held short sentences that were scribbled down rather quickly, completely different from the earlier writing of Aureia. Aisha turned the page again.

 _Elidis, 3. 03. 0890_

 _It has started, the Tempest has awoken. It's awakening shook the world and the other dragons are becoming fearful. Such powerful strength, such terrible energy. This dragon is dangerous. The other dragons are asking for a short unification against the Tempest. I must be wary, a threat is looming…_

Aisha felt sweat trickle down her forehead as she flipped to the last page.

 _Elidis, 3. 13. 0890_

 _Five dragons united to take down the Tempest, I, being one of them. We were taken down in an instant, we couldn't even land a single hit… I was the only one to survive that encounter… May the rest of them rest in peace… Future reincarnation of mine be wary, for I do not know if I shall survive long enough. But for as long as I live, I shall write about this threat. This information is delicate, I must hide the books so that other dragons shall not find them..._

 _Elvira von servi cia silva un venifia._

 _Enimatic Ruinia sil vuis riacru selva mi arials… pleia bifor casia..._

The book ended with the last sentence in the ancient language that only each White Dragon knows. Aisha nervously read the last sentence over and over again, her mouth drying as she sat up. Noticing her distressed behavior, Elsword glanced up from his book, shutting it close as he stood up. He gently reached over and placed a hand on Aisha's head, gazing concernedly as the female looked up.

"What did you learn?" He questioned quietly, sitting beside her as the mage showed him the pages.

She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly towards the end, glancing up when he finished.

"What does the last two sentences say…?"

"This dragon may end the world… The next book shall be found in the Enimatic Ruinia… please be careful, future one…" Aisha murmured softly, shutting the book as her eyes glazed over in deep thought.

How dangerous was this Tempest Dragon if the White Dragon went as far as to hide the books in different areas? Not to mention that she hid the next one in one of the most isolated and hidden ruins. Aisha bit her lip as she glanced back down at the book, her fingers unconsciously tightening around the edges. What exactly happened 700 years ago? Suddenly, an eerie wind brushed her bangs to the side and she snapped her head towards the entrance of the White Garden Sanctuary. There shouldn't have been any wind within the garden… With a realization, her eyes widened slowly.

* * *

 _Song ends here. Unless you wan't it to keep going, lol_

* * *

 _It can't be…!_

Without another word, the mage leapt off the bed, the book thrown into Elsword's hands as she rushed forward. She passed the cube without a thought, entering the cave. She quickly jumped over the glowing flowers, noticing the erratic behavior of the wisps as they buzzed back and forth wildly. Her amethyst orbs narrowed as she came to a halt in front of the Lily of the Valley arc.

In front of her laid countless demons, their eyes yellow and unblinking as they stood there silently. She cursed under her breath when she realized that with the barrier gone, the White Garden Sanctuary was vulnerable to demon attacks. The shadowy figures of the monsters loomed threateningly against the walls as the mage slashed her hand to the side, her signature wand appearing instantly within her hands. She wouldn't let them take another step. The demons howled loudly at her when she dashed forward, her wings spreading out dangerously.

With a violent stroke, she easily decapitated the first row of demons, their bodies lifelessly falling to the ground. Behind her, she could hear Elsword step forward, his blade gleaming with a scarlet hue as he stood next to her.

"I need to set up the barrier again…" The mage's eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten the cube, "The barrier cube, I forgot it back there!"

She almost groaned before she realized the two shapes that were thrown her way. Almost instantly, she caught them, the weight pulling her arms down as she gazed down puzzledly. Within her hands was the book and the cube.

"Elsword!" She smiled up at him as the Black Dragon raised his blade, slicing downwards as a large, black crescent slash came flowing out.

"I'll take care of them, you set up the barrier."

Aisha nodded, her wand disappearing as she turned away, rushing back towards the pillar deeper within the cave. She came to a halt in front of the pillar, almost chucking the cube onto it violently as she struggled to activate it again.

"Uh, how did I turn this thing off again?" She scratched her head as she grumbled, placing her hand on top of the cube as it laid silently

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, trying to conjure up what she felt when she first touched it. Without realizing it, the same warmth and power radiated to her command, her fingers tracing a different pattern on the cube as it lifted up, the lavender color slowing growing more vibrant. She felt a shockwave pass her body and her amethyst orbs snapped open. The barrier was activated, which meant Elsword might be in danger.

Quickly, the mage sprinted back towards the male, the book clutched tightly to her chest with one arm as the other whipped out her wand. She heard the sound of metal clashing within the distance and she quickened her speed, white feathers falling from the tip of her staff. As she neared the arc, she sliced her wand sideways, a powerful white dragon forming as it was sent forward, pushing all the demons to the outside. Her gaze flitted over to the Elsword, who was slightly struggling to stay upright. She ran over to him, her wings stretching elegantly as she grasped his arm, quickly flying out the cave before the barrier could fully activate. She closed off her wings as much as she could while flying through the tunnel, it being so narrow that it was a struggle to not damage them. As the light neared, she bursted out, Elsword quickly spreading out his own wings as they exited the cave.

"Are you okay?!" She called out worriedly, floating next to him as the Black dragon let out a sigh.

"I'm fine," The male murmured back in response, his blade dissipating as he let out another sigh.

Aisha let out a breath of relief, glancing down at the book still held tightly within her arms. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged from her violent grip earlier. With the barrier back in place, the White Garden Sanctuary would now be protected once more. Despite the chaotic event that had just occurred, only the words of Aureia echoed within her mind.

 _This dragon may end the world… please be careful future one…_

She needed more information and if it was such a delicate subject to the point the former White Dragon hid the books in different places, she would go to them. The next puzzle piece was in Enimatic Ruinia and if the Tempest was awakening once more, she had to stop it. **By any means necessary.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _And chapter three is complete! Thanks for reading :D_

 _It's much longer than chapter two, though it did start off a bit slow so I'm sorry for that xD_

 _I'm already working on chapter 4 and I think you guys will enjoy it because so far, it's my favorite chapter!_

 _Also, the BGM is totally optional, it's up to you guys if you want to listen._

 _I just think it puts more of a mood ~_

* * *

 _Answer to Reviews~_

 ** _thunder2195_** _: sorry for not replying to you on chapter 2 i couldnt see your review x.x im glad ur loving this story, there will be more mysteries to unravel later nyahahahah xD_

 _ **Ragna0011** : perhaps it is the storm dragon? ohohoho owo your welcome and i'm glad ur enjoying this story :D reading is more fun than writing xD i love writing too so its equal for me :D_

 ** _TheWindWhispers_** _: yes to satisfy my fangirl needs xD thank you for reading and chapter 4 will have even more action and drama :D_

 ** _DerpyKanshii_** _: oh jeez i feel so embarrassed xD its been such a long time but i remember u Derpy :D i'm glad to be back and writing, my friend **iReii** brought me back owo really? the music is totally optional so dont worry about it xD i just add it to create mood :3 how will this story end? ohohoh -wiggles eyebrows- .w. -silently points to last sentence- i wonderrrrr toooooooo_

 _ **Thia** : u had me fooled indeed xD i feel so embaressed haha. yes fast updates! im really enjoying this story and im having alot of fun writing it so im so glad u love it as much as i do :D i would still love if u could draw aisha and elsword in their dragon forms :3 ethereal and beautiful and cold-hearted and hot /shot. aisha is going to be super oblivious to his ahem motives -cough cough- dw about reviewing fast, the fact that u even thought of reviewing makes me super happy ! i hope u enjoyed this chapter owo_

 ** _Preneli_** _: ahahah ty :D i hope u enjoyed this chapter and chapter 4 will be even better :3_

 ** _iReii_** _: u rate 8/8 owo tyty lol hope u enjoyed this chapter~_

 _Thanks for all the reviews you guys leave for me, ahhh! It really makes me happy to know you spent time writing about how much you love my story and it gives me the motivation and determination to continue it xD Thanks for reading and please review~_


	4. Chapter 4

「Chapter Four」

 _7\. 29. 2016_

* * *

Sitting quietly under the shade of a grand tree, Aisha fiddled with her fingers nervously in her lap. She was waiting anxiously for Elsword, who had gone off to retrieve something. They were a pretty fair amount of distance away from the Enimatic Ruinia, however the dragons had decided to wait until night time to move. Flight was their best option of traveling so they would wait till the skies would darken, leaving the perfect opportunity to move without being spotted. With the sound of the bushes rustling, the mage turned her head to face the male who appeared with a vial within his hand. Swirling inside was the liquid she dreaded most. Blood.

"Here, drink," Elsword nonchalantly tossed it towards Aisha, the female hesitantly catching it.

"Did you drink yet…?" She murmured, staring almost disgustedly at the bottle as she glanced up.

"I did after I killed the human," He replied back, seating himself next to her as he waited expectantly.

However the White Dragon didn't move to uncork it, holding the vial silently in her hands. Sighing, Elsword reached over and uncorked it, pushing the bottle up as Aisha turned her head away with a pout.

"Drink, I'm certain you're tired and hungry by now after all that flying and fighting,"

With a frown Aisha lifted up the vial and drank, swallowing the liquid quickly. It wasn't that she hated the taste of the blood- actually she loved the taste- but rather the fact that a human had to die in order for her to fulfill her hunger. She despised killing humans as livestock for her food, but there was nothing that could be done, a dragon's food was the human's blood.

She felt the blood course through her veins, refreshing her with energy and power. Her hunger seized and she let out a sigh as she placed the bottle back on to the male's hand. Her slightly paled face instantly lit back up and she looked healthy and vibrant once more. Her amethyst orbs that were dimmed in color slowly illuminated back to a beautiful lavender.

"What did you do with the corpse?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side as she glanced up at him.

"I left it there, I doubt anyone will come across it in this dense forest," Elsword replied, standing up as he tucked the vial away for later usage.

The female decided not to ask where he found the human in the first place and nodded as an answer. She stretched her legs before hopping up, patting off any lingering dirt on her dress. For now, they would walk, it wasn't too long before the sun would drop and the moon would rise. She quietly picked up the book that laid across from her, carefully tucking it under her arm as she started to walk.

The forest they were in currently was different from the one that led to the White Garden Sanctuary. It was much more dense and dangerous, a place where humans could never step in to. Which was the perfect place for an ancient ruin to be hidden. The forest was connected to a broken village, an old civilization that faded several hundred years ago. Only a handful of humans knew it existed and Aisha was able to learn about it from another former White Dragon who wrote about it within her novels. That was where the second book that Aureia had written was hidden.

The cracked sound of a branch snapped the White Dragon to her senses, whirling her around to gaze behind her. Elsword seemed to have noticed the danger first, his blade already drawn and glowing with a shadowy-fog. His crimson eyes narrowed before he lifted his blade up, the female gasping as he slashed downwards, the trees being cut up violently from the attack. As the shockwave died out, Aisha glanced towards the direction of the destroyed forest, her orbs picking up on two human shadows.

"Hunters…" She whispered darkly, summoning her winged wand into her hands.

She couldn't even detect their presence earlier, leaving sweat to trickle down the side of her face. The only ones capable of traveling through this forest and masking their existence were Hunters, a special portion of the human race that was borned with tremendous power, rivaling that of a dragon.

 _How did they find us…?_

"That was close! Haha, who would've thought there would be dragons alive in this era?" A voice cackled as a man stepped forward from the cloud of dust, "It would've been bad if I took that hit directly,"

The male had short and spiky white hair, a small ponytail coming out from the back. His eyes were a sharp, ashen color and he adorned a sleeveless, turtleneck faired top along with long grey pants. A long white coat was draped on his shoulders and on his back was a curved sword, the edges sharp and gleaming. Coming out next to the male was a slender woman, her outfit rather skimpy and revealing. Her hair was a silky, silvery color, whipped up into a ponytail that almost reached the floor. The only thing different from the two was that the females eyes color was a burning scarlet. She spun a spear within her hands, a dangerous smile playing on her lips.

"Hm? What a threatening look you're giving us, are you wondering how we found you?" The male laughed lightly, "Why don't we start with introductions? I'm Xiao and the pretty lady right here is Silphia, and you are…?"

"We have no need to give you our names, human," Elsword murmured darkly, his crimson eyes burning icily.

"Really? Guess we don't need it anyway, the only two dragons left in this world are the White and Black Dragons. So, to answer the question that's written all over your face, how did we find you? Easy enough, first fact, I've been stalking that cute little girl over there," Xiao pointed over to Aisha who rose an eyebrow.

"You were part of the Haven and lived within a human village for a bit, not to mention the fact that you randomly showed up and protected the village from a demon invasion? Suspicious. You also had much more power than normal but you weren't a Hunter, that left even more mysteries for me. Second fact, the Haven one day left to fight off a large demon group but you guys never returned. That left the village frightened and worried so I went to go look for you, instead I found the graves however Miss White Dragon over here wasn't buried along with them. Did you kill them?"

The mage felt her anger rise and her amethyst orbs glowed dangerously, her grip tightening on her weapon.

"Well, whatever, not my problem. Anyway, wouldn't it be normal for you to return to the village and tell everyone that the Haven members died? Yet you didn't, even more suspicious. So Silphia and I decided to go look for you, we still weren't certain that you were a dragon, perhaps you were kidnapped by the demons or something, but then we found the demon's corpse so that took that idea out of the way."

"And finally, the last hint that you so nicely gave us, a human corpse within this forest with it's neck sliced open perfectly. The best way to drain blood so you dragons could eat," Xiao grinned as Elsword's face tightened at the last fact, "Oh, bullseye, huh? Thought no one would find it in this dense forest?"

"Enough. The question is, how did you track us to this forest," Aisha sharply muttered, her wings spreading out menacingly as she raised her wand.

"Woah, easy there little lady, it wasn't our fault that you left behind so much clues. I mean, honestly, who leaves behind a pile of demon corpses at the base of a mountain? The corpses were still pretty fresh, which meant you guys were near and that lead us up to this very moment," Xiao clapped his hand and shrugged, a mischievous grin smeared on his face.

"You know… Seeing a dragon up this close wasn't what I expected, you look pretty weak," Silphia commented, snorting as she laughed.

"Now now Silphia dear, insulting them isn't very nice." Xiao said, though it was clear he was being sarcastic, "At least Aisha looks cute,"

He winked in her direction and the mage felt a cold shiver run up her spine. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Elsword standing very still, his face calm however his eyes burning vibrantly with bloodlust.

"That thing looks cute to you? She barely has any sexual attraction," Silphia scoffed, whirling her spear in circles around her body as she glared in Xiao's direction.

The White Dragon could barely restrain herself at this point, she was ready to bash that woman's face in. But she wouldn't, she knew they were the real deal and attacking in sheer anger would definitely be her downfall. While they were arguing, she quietly chucked the book behind her, it landing behind a rock hidden from sight. Straightening her wings out, she was prepared to dish out the first move. However Elsword beat her to the punch, launching another powerful attack that flew in the shape of a bloody crescent. The Hunters instantly reacted and both jumped to the side to dodge, Xiao facing Elsword and Silphia facing Aisha.

It seemed this battle would a be 1v1, Hunters facing Dragons. Narrowing her amethyst orbs, Aisha slashed her wand to the side, wings sprouting from the tip as small feathers floated downwards. She pushed her transparent goggles down, smirking cockily as she rested her other hand on her hip, her weapon motioning a 'come at me'. Silphia, slightly ticked off by the female's arrogance, dashed forward, her spear slashing violently as Aisha jumped to dodge. With a quick backflip, the dragon's fingers conjured white particles that blasted forward like arrows. Using her flight to her advantage, she flew up to gain speed before charging downwards, her wand summoning a white dragon that roared as it aimed towards Silphia. The spear-maiden twirled her spear in front of her, blocking the attack as the summoned dragon collided and vanished slowly with each hit. Without missing a beat, Aisha slammed her staff against the spear, Silphia getting pushed back harshly as the mage pressed forward. The ground cracked and snapped up against the pressure, a smirk flitting onto the lancer's face.

"Hah, you'd wish," She mouthed as a crimson hue started to wrap around her weapon.

With a powerful slice, Aisha was sent flying backwards as she winced in pain, small cut marks scaring her skin.

 _She's strong…!_

As the female struggled to regain balance, she flipped twice before landing roughly on the ground, dirt and dust spewing up. Just as she snapped her head up, Silphia was already dashing forward, her spear pulled back as she thrusted forward, the scarlet color flashing vibrantly. Gritting her teeth, the mage twisted her body to the side, narrowly dodging the spear as she snatched the spear-maidens ponytail, pulling harshly before bashing Silphia's face with her knee. Continuing the attack, she stretched her whole leg up, doing a full kick that sent the female tumbling into the air. But she wasn't done yet, pushing off the ground, Aisha took flight, her fingers turning into claws as she grabbed the Hunter's hair, violently piercing her hand through Silphia's chest as blood splurted out wildly, the female letting out a pained screech. With her hands soaked, Aisha ripped them out, letting go of the corpse as it fell to the ground in a strangled position.

"Silphia!" She could hear from the distance, her gaze flitting to Xiao who was being pushed back ruthlessly by Elsword's blade.

"Do you honestly have time to be looking away?" The Black Dragon murmured, slamming his sword down as it sliced right through Xiao's own.

With a cry, Xiao jumped backwards, looking at his broken weapon with a distressed face. His usual playful banter was morphed into a snarl, the male glaring dangerously as Aisha landed next to Elsword, her hand dripping with blood.

"You monsters…" He growled darkly, tossing his broken scimitar to the side as he grabbed Silphia's spear.

 _Monsters… huh? We're far from that… We're dragons._

The mage thought to herself silently, turning away from Xiao's sharp eyes as she stared at the lifeless body of the spearmaiden. She heard the Black Dragon push off next to her and she closed her eyes, knowing full well that Xiao would die. A groan echoed into her ear, the sound of a body collapsing onto the ground following right after. It was done. The Hunters were dead. With a sigh, Aisha glanced down at her soaked fingers, the blood staining her white dress and feathered cloak as well. Her staff laid a few feet away, having been thrown away when she proceeded with her clawed attack.

She felt terrible, the sickening feeling swirling around in her stomach making her feel nauseous. She hated killing anything but demons, learning to value life when she lived amongst humans. It was hard to convince herself that it was an act of defense against a threat that might've taken her life. But there was one thing that made her clench her fist. The fact that she enjoyed every moment of it. Sure, it could've just been her dragon instincts that made her go wild, to the point she didn't mind stabbing her hand viciously through someone's heart. She smiled throughout the whole fight, it was as if something switched on inside her brain, making her enjoy the pain of others and that's what made her feel sick.

"Aisha?" Snapping up from her daze, she gazed up at Elsword who was standing in front of her quietly, his blade already tucked away, "Are you okay?"

He was worried. Of course he'd be worried, she'd be worried too if she was another person seeing the dragon known as Aisha in this sorry state. With a fake smile, Aisha reassured the male.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanna wash off all this blood,"

Elsword didn't seem convinced but he nodded anyway, placing a hand gently on her head to comfort her. She smiled again, leaving his touch to pick up her discarded wand. With a spin it disappeared and she went to get the book with her clean hand, tossing it over to the Black Dragon, who caught it effortlessly.

"Is there a lake nearby here?" She wondered aloud, turning to gaze in different directions.

"There's one up ahead near the ruins, you should head there first. I'll get rid of the corpses," Elsword motioned his hand, turning away as knelt down near Xiao's dead body.

The mage nodded, quietly thanking him for not accompanying her. She needed some time alone. With quick steps, she headed towards the direction the male had pointed towards, trying hard to ignore the liquid that was slowly dripping off her fingers.

* * *

Elsword watched silently as the White dragon faded into the forest, his eyes soft and concerned. It wasn't the first time she was like this. After the female killed something, a melancholic look would appear on her face and she would stare hollowly at the corpse. She was a skilled fighter, strong and agile. Her moves were never slow and she was never sluggish unless she was low on blood. The swordsman had seen her fight plenty of times, each one never ceasing to surprise him. Infact, their first meeting was him finding her fighting a horde of demons. At first glance, she was stunning, her smile so bright he couldn't look away. The way she moved was almost mesmerizing, it was graceful, almost like a dance to a silent song.

But there were times her fights would be brutal and ruthless. Her eyes would glaze over with a maniacal look, a dangerous smile plastered on her face. During those times, she would slaughter anything and everything in her way. He could see the way she'd cut someone down, the gleeful joy that illuminated from her face. It was almost like she had lost control and she was falling into her dragon instincts. Something that terrified him as a fellow dragon. The White Dragons were born calm, elegant, powerful, and collected. They were never the type to ruthlessly slaughter anything but Aisha was different, she was born loud, bright, intelligent yet oblivious. Her desire for new knowledge was ridiculous and her curiosity was almost like a child. She grew fond of humans, something that was dissed for within the dragon realm. But that didn't matter to her, if anyone had a problem, she'd deal with it with violence. Despite her intelligence, she prefered actions over words, which was refreshing in a kind of sense.

Back then, the White Dragon and Black Dragon had been enemies for millenniums. It never stopped at each reincarnation until Aisha was born. From birth, the thought of killing the White Dragon was drilled into Elsword's mind and he had grew to just accept it. He knew his duty and he was prepared to do it just like a mindless puppet. That's why he had left his birthplace in search for her which lead to him finding her fighting. The moment Aisha had finished taking down the demons, he had challenged her to a duel silently by attacking. The mage had instantly noticed his bloodlust, blocked his attack, and pushed him away with a frown. He had waited for her to realize that he was her ancestors sworn enemy, the Black Dragon. But, she turned away and ignored him, leaving him puzzled and slightly ticked off. He attacked again. She blocked again.

"Are you seriously going to continue this pointless battle that our ancestors have been doing for, oh, I don't know, the past millennium?" Aisha had groaned exasperatedly, turning around with a raised eyebrow, "Why don't you just do what you want to do instead of following some dumb idea that's been passed down?"

Elsword was surprised at her words, eyes wide as he processed every sentence that came from her mouth. The thought of doing whatever he wanted didn't even cross his mind once, leaving him baffled as he stood there still. Aisha had thrown him a soft smile before turning away and flying off. After that, the male found himself intrigued by her behavior and followed her secretly, meeting randomly at times to chat. He slowly found himself growing fond of her childishness and playful banter, developing protectiveness over the female. He didn't understand the feeling that had his heart warmed by her smile but after reading a few mortal books, he had found the word to describe it.

In human terms, it would be known as _Love_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _This is so far my favorite chapter because of how I wrote Aisha fighting xD_

 _Also the tiny fact at the bottom that our fav Black Dragon realized owo_

 _Also, Xiao is pretty annoying but I kinda liked how I_ _portrayed_ _him so Kudos to me :D_

 _I've been writing a lot of fight scenes these days, I hope you guys aren't sick of them lol_

 _Chapter_ _5 will be more chill, I promise ~_

* * *

 _Answer to Reviews~_

 ** _DerpyKanshii_** _: ur flattered ? ahhh u make me feel flattered xD i do the same thing when i read a dramatic sentence lol owo aww ur poor bunny xD gosh it must feel awesome to read a fanfic with a fluffy bean in your lap :3 i hope you enjoyed this chapter ~_

 _ **TheWindWhispers** : anddd chapter 4 is here ! :D u loved the music oh gosh ty xD yes yes my fav moment in chapter 3 was definitely when she started reading Aureia's novels as well owo theres more fight scenes here ohohoho i hope ur not getting to sick of them by now xD dw, chapter 5 is gonna be a chill chapter ~_

 ** _Thia_** _: yes fast updates! i dont really have any amazing techniques its just that i had sacrifice already written out before i posted it owo so for instance, when I posted chapter 1, i already have chap 2 written but i would wait 1-7 days before posting so i could get working on chapter 3 and have it ready after i post chap 2 xD oh gosh i hope that wasn't too hard to understand lol so i already have chap 5 written but itll be posted within the next 1-7 days :D elsword waited a few feet away from the barrier when Aisha went to go turn it off and then when it was released he headed on it with her xD chap 4 is here, so far my fav in sacrifice but i think that'll change soon :3 i hope u enjoyed ~ oh school started for u already? and jeez 7 homeworks minus projects ?! O.O i wish u the best of luck on them my friend~_

 _As always thanks for reading and please review ~ :D_


	5. Chapter 5

「Chapter Five」

 _8\. 02. 2016_

* * *

Sighing, a lilac-haired female dipped her hands into a rather large lake, the moonlight glittering off the surface. She softly scrubbed her hands, blood washing off and merging within the water. She was quiet, listening to the sounds of the wind brushing against the surface of the lake as she pulled her hands out, now clean from the filthy liquid that had stained them. Her amethyst orbs gazed over to her bloody dress, her thoughts floating back to the earlier events that had occurred only a few minutes ago. With a growl, she shook off the images that was popping up into her head, diving into the lake and submerging herself underwater. It was cool against her skin, calming her mind as she closed her eyes, letting herself stay under until she couldn't hold her breath. When she felt her limit reaching, she bursted out, eyes snapping open to glance over her dress, now cleaned.

The sound of a sigh ushered her to stare over to the bank, Elsword waiting patiently with the book held in one hand. She quietly went under one last time for a good measure before swimming over, her attire and hair soaking wet as she stepped out of the water. Luckily, her wings were properly faded into her back, taking minimal water damage that would prevent them from flying. She decided she would dry herself by taking flight and squeezed out the remaining water held within her dress. She jumped lightly to get off as much as the liquid as possible before pulling her goggles down, wiping the fog that was beginning to cover it. Stretching her wings out, she ran her fingers through her long hair, brushing them out as she started to flap her wings.

"We're flying now right?"

"Yeah," Elsword affirmed, spreading his wings as he lifted into the air.

"Are you sure? What if there's more Hunters waiting to ambush us?" Aisha questioned worriedly, glancing around with caution.

"Don't worry, I had Cerberus check around after eating the corpse. There's no one else in this forest besides us,"

Cerberus was the Black Dragon's personal servant, having been summoned from Elsword's birthplace he forged a contract with the male after witnessing his true strength. The three-headed beast was very loyal and protective of Elsword, snarling at anyone who tried to hurt or injure him. Cerberus had also grown attached to the Aisha after realizing that she was strong as well, occasionally acting like a dog to please the female. In a way, you could say it was a spirit that was controlled by the Black Dragon. In Aisha's case, her personal and favorite spirit was the White Dragon she summoned during her battle with the demons and Silpia.

"Cerberus? Oh, okay then," The mage nodded, jumping and lifting up into the air alongside the swordsman.

The ruins weren't too far now, perhaps a good five minute flight at full speed. The sun had already fallen after the mage had cleaned herself, the moon now high in the sky and shimmering with a pale light. The sky itself wasn't very clear, grey clouds starting to form and cover the stars that glittered beautifully. It was going to rain soon and that wasn't a very good scenario in the case for their wings getting damaged. Despite being dragons, their wings were feather-liked and absorbed water easily, making them heavy and harsh to fly with.

With a burst of speed, Aisha glided across the sky, the wind pressing against her body as a form of resistance. Her wet dress was beginning to dry, water droplets dripping off the ends as she swirled around. Her periwinkled hair fluttered lightly behind her back as she dripped down, hovering just above the trees while glancing around for the ruins. As she flew, she spotted something underneath the roots of a grand tree. The roots were wrapped around an ancient building, moss covering the outside as large pillars stood tall, a fair amount of distance away.

"Found it!" She called back to the male behind her before elevating herself to land.

* * *

BGM : For Sita OST by FlamingHeart | LON Music Official (add rain sounds if you want, it's more soothing in a way lol)

* * *

With a flip, she skidded to a halt, gazing around in wonder at the old relics and walls that laid atop the emerald grass. It was empty and quiet, intricate patterns carved onto the walls of the ruins. Moss covered the entrance to the building, a beautiful arc curved elegantly as the roots crawled along it, reaching the ground. Surrounding around the tree were broken homes, a small well within the middle, vines twisting up and around the edges of it. She took a small step and let out a breath of amazement. It was stunningly ancient and beautiful.

Quietly, Aisha walked around, gazing at the broken vases and glass that littered the ground. She heard Elsword following behind her silently and glanced up when the moonlight suddenly faded, leaving the ruins in absolute darkness as clouds covered the sky completely. She watched a scarlet hue blaze up, the shadow looming against the walls as the male summoned flames. The second book that would give them more clues to the Tempest Dragon was hidden here among this extinct civilization, which left them with no choice but to search the whole area.

"Let's search each house one by one and then head to the one under the roots of the tree," She murmured, turning around to see Elsword nod.

As they neared the first house, she could see that the ceiling was gone, the walls broken and covered in vines and moss. She stepped through the shattered door, glancing around the small home. Despite being empty for at least a couple hundreds of years, the insides were only slightly starting to decay, a torned rug lying within the middle of the room and a slightly broken bookshelf leaning against the wall. Only a single shelf held books, the pages fragile and slightly decayed. Gently, she pulled one out and flipped to the first page cautiously, afraid that she would accidentally tear it out due to its old age. Having memorized Aureia's handwriting, she easily distinguished that it wasn't the right one, reluctantly putting it back and resisting the urge to just read it out of pure curiosity. This continued in a familiar fashion, each book failing to meet her needs. With a sigh, she placed the last book back on the shelf and left the home, heading to the next one.

The two had only searched through a couple homes when the sky let out a thunderous roar, lightning flashing across as light raindrops started to fall. Realizing that it would soon start to pour, the mage shoved the books back on to the shelf, praying that it would protect them against the rain as she grasped Elsword's hand, pulling him back towards the ruins that laid under the tree. After safely taking shelter inside the building, she glanced outside with a sigh, watching the rain pound against the ground as thunder continuously roared.

"Great… I hope the rain doesn't destroy any of the books…" She grumbled, pouting as she glared disappointedly.

"Aisha, there's more books over here," Snapping her head, she turned to gaze at Elsword who stood in front of a bookshelf, already pulling out books and skimming through.

The inside was narrow but long, several bookcases leaning against the wall. It seemed like this was the only ruin to not be as damaged as the others, the walls still intact with only minor cracks and moss covering them. The roof itself was gone, the roots of the tree acting as a substitute. Slightly above the bookshelves were small lanterns and Elsword lit them up, the warm color illuminating the inside. Besides bookshelves, there were wooden, round tables scattered across the ground with their appropriate chairs and Aisha concluded that this used to be a library of some sort. There was a large and round, slightly ripped carpet that laid on the ground near the bookcases. She headed to the bookshelf beside Elsword and gently pulled each one out, flipping through the first page in search for the familiar handwriting.

Time passed by slowly, the rain never letting up as the two took to a table, a stack of books at each side as they looked through. The sound of the thunder rumbling in the distance was calming and Aisha felt comfortable as she lightly scanned her eyes over each book, a soft smile present on her lips. She loved reading, even though in this case it was more of a light skim rather than immersing herself like she usual did. But it was still pleasant either way, her curiosity still picking up on small details that explained how the ruins used to be a beautiful village with a wonderful population. She decided that after defeating the Tempest Dragon she would come here again with Elsword to read each and every book.

"Aisha," At the sound of her name, she glanced up, her amethyst orbs meeting crimson ones, "Did you find anything?"

"No, I didn't," She shook her head, shutting the book within her hands close.

She leaned back against her wooden chair, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms, rubbing her temples lightly as she stood up. Noticing her slumped figure and dull eyes, the male walked over silently, gently pulling her closer so that she leaned against his body. He rested his hand against her hair, the female not even bothering to question his sudden actions as she took in how warm his body actually was.

"If you're tired you can sleep, I'll look for the book," Elsword whispered softly, wrapping his other hand around her waist as he stroked the mage's hair.

"No… I'm okay for now… Though a good nap after this would be a good idea," The White Dragon chuckled, placing her palms against his chest as she pushed away lightly.

However the Black Dragon didn't release her from his hold, gazing concernedly. They hadn't slept a wink ever since their departure to find the Tempest Dragon. It's been at least three days, the max for how long a dragon could go for without sleep. The female was definitely at her limit and he was too. Aisha gazed up softly, taking in his tender and worried expression.

"One more bookshelf and if it isn't there, I'll go to sleep," She smiled lazily as the male debated her words, pulling away reluctantly.

"I promise," She added later as a final thought, stepping away and heading over to the final few bookshelfs.

There was only a couple left, seven to be exact but each shelf was packed tight with books. If she estimated the time they had been looking, it's been a good three hours lightly glancing over each book. She shuffled over to a bookshelf, her eyes flitting over to something glittering within the tangles of roots above her. Squinting, she could make out the silhouette of of a square and curiously, she tried reaching for it, her fingers barely grazing the top of the object. Standing on her tippy-toes didn't help that much, the item locked firmly within the roots when she tried to yank it out.

"Elsword? Can you come over and cut these some of these roots for me?" She turned around, the male walking forward and summoning his blade, "Be careful not to cut whatever's stuck in it,"

With a nod, he expertly sliced, pieces of the roots falling to the ground as the square-ish object loosened from its grip. It slipped out momentarily, Aisha catching it and gazing over puzzledly.

"It's a book!" She gasped, brushing off the dirt clinging to the cover as she flipped to the first page, "This is the one! It has Aureia's handwriting!"

She beamed, almost shoving the book into Elsword's face out of sheer joy. After making sure he saw the words written, she pulled it away, grasping his hand and pulling him back over to the wooden table. She ushered him down on his chair, scooting her own over before taking down one of the lanterns that the male had lit up earlier. With the soft hue of the flames illuminating the pages, she placed the book down, flat open, before seating herself, anxious to see what it had to say. The two of them quietly read over the first page.

 _Elidis 5. 18. 0890_

 _So, future one, you've found the book. It seems you must know this information, very well, I shall tell you of everything that I know. As of now, several other dragons are coming together, forming a temporary alliance to take down the Tempest. Many have fallen… There seems to be no hope… I, myself, have decided to join a league with several of the Elemental Dragons. We intend to strike at midnight, may karma smile upon us…_

Aisha flipped the page.

 _Elidis 5. 22. 0890_

 _It seems fate is not on our side… Most of the Elemental Dragons have fallen except Inferno and Gale, the fire and wind dragon. However, there was a small victory on our side, I have found the origin of how the Tempest Dragon came to be… The Tempest use to be Veldora, the most powerful of all dragons and also, the leader of our kind._

"Veldora…?" Aisha whispered curiously, the word echoing within her head. It felt as though she had heard of it and she racked her brain around, trying to remember when she had seen it before.

"Veldora, huh? He was the first dragon to be borned within this world, the White and Black Dragon coming after." Elsword murmured, the mage glancing up to him, "Veldora had split part of his powers to help birth the rest of the dragons, like the Elemental Dragons which Aureia had formed a league with."

"Oh! So the first dragon ever was Veldora?" The male nodding in confirmation to her question.

"But how he awakened as the Tempest is odd… I heard that after he had split his powers, he had grew weakened and fell into an eternal rest somewhere hidden from human and dragon sight. For now, we should keep reading, there's more," He pointed to the final few pages, flipping it in her place.

 _Elidis 6. 01. 0890_

 _Perhaps it would be best if I started from the beginning… By the time you are of my age, future reincarnation, you would be told of this story when you are old enough to understand it… However, it seems you must know of it earlier._

 _I'm certain you have heard of the goddess, Althea, the creator of this world. When Veldora was borned, he was the first dragon created by Althea and held the most power. Veldora was kind, wise, and held tremendous power. Because of this, Althea split her soul into two halves to create us, the White and Black Dragon, who would balance this world and keep him under control. In other words, we would be known as Ying and Yang. Ying being the White Dragon and Yang being the Black Dragon. Veldora, the White Dragon, and the Black Dragon are the only dragons who are full-blooded, thus holding the most power out of all dragons. Our souls are known as Lustres, and we are the only true full-fledged dragons. The other dragons you may have heard of were never created by Althea, but rather Veldora, so their power is only a fragment of what Veldora holds. Thus, they cannot be reincarnated like us… whose soul is held within the lustre within our body. As long as our lustre remains unshattered, we shall always reincarnate. After Veldora had split up his power to create other dragons, he had indeed grew weakened and the first White Dragon, Azharzel, and the first Black Dragon, Falcor, had hidden him away within a safe sanctuary._

 _Several millenniums had passed and we had reincarnated several times with this knowledge passed down. Veldora should've still been in an eternal rest, hidden away from demonic hands and tainted power. He couldn't have ever awakened but yet he did, and he shall bring calamity upon this world… Listen to my words, future one._

 _ **Veldora should have never awakened as the Tempest.**_

Silence passed over the two dragons as they read over the last sentence, the rain still pounding fiercely outside as the lantern flames flickered in an ominously pattern. The mage felt herself blanken at the new knowledge that was granted to her, her amethyst eyes lidded as she gazed emptily at the page. She felt Elsword reach over and shut the book close, her eyes trailing up to see his expression. However, the swordsman remained stoic, his crimson eyes glancing down quietly to meet her own before he looked away.

Aisha softly placed her palm on top of the cover, gathering her thoughts as she traced over the lining of the cover with her finger. She had known about the goddess, Althea, how she had created this world. What she didn't know, was that she and Elsword were ying and yang, the balance that kept Veldora in check. Why was this information hidden until a certain age? Why did Veldora split his power to create other dragons? How did Veldora become the Tempest? There were still so many other mysteries left unsolved yet the second book added so much more. With a sigh, she flipped the book onto its back, searching for any other information she might've missed. The back was blank, its cover starting to peel slightly at the back and she gently pressed against the curling paper in order to keep it from falling apart. Her eyes widened when she felt some hard underneath it, cautiously pulling it all off to reveal a small card glued to the back of the inside of the cover.

"What's this…?" She murmured, Elsword now gazing at it curiously with her as she brushed off the dust and dirt covering the words.

" _Theia isa mein sheh liana… yeru kleia nivera...cia silva un venifia neh Elidis Minentur…_ " The mage mumbled as she stared intensely at the words, the ancient language she spoke coming out in an ethereal whisper, "It says, there is more to know young one… I apologize that each book is scattered… But I have faith in you. Elidis Minentur."

"Elidis Minentur? That's pretty far…" Elsword commented dryly.

"You know about it?" The male nodded.

"I've been there once, it's in a different forest. Elidis Minentur itself is the largest tree within this world, the leaves and fruit that grow there have extreme healing properties and forest spirits also live there. It's hidden in really deeply within the forest, so despite it's height it's nearly impossible to find unless you could fly."

"I guess that's where we're headed next," Aisha smiled up at him softly, wiping her eyes with both her hands, a tiny yawn escaping her mouth before she could stop it, "Let me take a five minute nap first though…"

Before she could lean her arms and head against the table, Elsword had lifted her up into his arms, carrying her over to the carpet that surrounded the bookshelfs before gently laying her down on it. The carpet itself was rather soft and warm and the mage could feel herself drifting off as the Black Dragon laid beside her. The rain was still pouring heavily, the sound pattering off the ground which lured her into a comfortable sleep. She found herself cuddling closer to the male for warmth before her eyes closed completely, the darkness embracing her tired self.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Chapter 5 is a very chill chapter~ with some suspense_

 _if you take into account the writing of Aureia lol_

 _I realized that I made the book long in some parts but it's to explain everything_

 _so sorry if you got bored of it xD Plus some fluff because I'm sure we're_

 _all craving some interaction between two (besides fighting together lol)_

* * *

 _Answer to Reviews~_

 ** _TheWindWhispers_** _: me too i wanted to beat up xiao while i was writing this xD glad u enjoyed the fight scene :3 yes elboi fell hard for our fav white dragon owo this chapters pretty chill and i hope u enjoyed it ! thanks for always reviewing each chapter :D_

 ** _Beanie_** _: ah thank you for ur compliment :D im glad its lengthy enough for each chapter to be a good read xD i wanted to start this story off in a wabam kind of fashion bc when i read stories that start off like that i get hooked too! i hope u enjoyed this chapter owo_

 ** _Ragna0011_** _: YES OVERPOWERED COUPLE! and veldora, the storm dragon, and the first dragon to be born :D i actually had another name for veldora but the one u wrote in ur previous reviews just sounded so awesome so i decided to use it xD hope u dont mind! i hope u enjoyed this chapter :D_

 ** _SpiritedLun_** _: gahhh im glad u found it to be epic ! yes fantasy, i love dragons and i loved the pairing elsai thus this story came to be! it would be awesome if someone could make this into an anime, id feel so honored xD update is here and i hope u enjoyed it :D_

 ** _DerpyKanshii_** _: u like them? xD omg same, when i read i feel the same way! huehue our coldhearted black dragon is actually a softy inside owo sneaking up and stealing some books to read nyahahhhah im glad u like the fight scenes, i thought i made them too long so people would get bored but its nice to know someone likes them :D guilty pleasure ohohoho i wonder what that could lead to -wiggles eyesbrows-_

 _Thanks for reading and as always, please review ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

「Chapter 6」

 _8 . 12. 2016_

* * *

Aisha stirred quietly from within a warm embrace, her amethyst eyes opening lazily. Her head was rested on an arm and she glanced up hazily, taking in Elsword's soft facial expressions as he breathed lightly. The male's other arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close enough that her body rested next to his. The mage let out a tiny yawn, reaching a hand up and gingerly wiping her eyes. Light filtered in through the open arc of the ruins, illuminating the inside of the ancient library. Carefully, she moved his arm, sitting up cautiously as to not awaken him before glancing over at Aureia's second book that laid on the wooden table. She crawled out of his embrace, standing up quietly before making her way over to the book. She gazed outside, the rain having stopped, leaving behind water droplets that glittered and reflected the morning sunlight. Stretching, she took a step out, glancing around the ruins with a light sigh.

"I wonder… If the books are okay…" She murmured under her breath, turning her attention towards the closest home before making her way over.

The ground was mushy and wet due to the thunderous rain, making it hard to walk on. The female could feel herself sinking slightly with each step, her shoes getting stained by the filthy dirt. She quickly skipped up to the home to avoid further damage, peeking inside, her amethyst eyes locating the bookcase. Making her way over, she smiled softly when she realized that the old and decaying wood had somehow kept the books dry and safe. With that concern out of the way, the mage begrudgingly walked back towards where Elsword was still sleeping, grumbling over the dirt that clung to her white shoes.

"Ugh, I need to clean this off…" She muttered, glancing around for the familiar well which she had spotted on her first landing to this ruin.

Her eyes landed momentarily on it, carefully walking over so that she stepped on the stone ground that wrapped around the well. Peering over, Aisha found that the well itself was completely dark. However, she could faintly hear the sound of water echoing up and she grasped the rope that held a small bucket, lowering it down till she felt it hit the water. After a few seconds, she tugged the rope, feeling for the heaviness of the bucket before pulling it back up. Grasping it with her small hands, she untied the rope before lightly pouring some of the water on her shoes, occasionally shaking her foot to get rid of the more persistent dirt. With the remaining water, she used it freshen up her face.

"Alright, now to wake up Elsword," She gently tied the line back to the bucket before turning back around.

This time, she carefully stepped on rocks and broken walls that laid on the ground to get to her destination. With a short jump, she landed loudly in the library which left her to wince and gaze over to Elsword. Surprisingly, the male was already up, sitting up on the carpet with one arm slung over his knee and the other brushing through his hair.

"Oh, morning!" Aisha chirped, making her way over to squat in front of him, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

The male shook his head, peering up at her before standing up with a sigh. Following suit, the White Dragon stood up as well, patting her dress before taking Aureia's second book within her arms.

"You have the first book right?" After Elsword nodded, the mage walked back outside with him trailing behind silently.

Her wings started to unravel at her command, the feathers stretching elegantly. She flapped them once for a test before peering back.

"Should we get going?" At the sight of the male's nod, the mage lifted into the air, swirling upwards in circles.

The morning scent brushed past and she let out a refreshed sigh, the air a little humid from the earlier storm. The sun glittered above her, showering her body with warms rays and tender touches. A soft smile stretched across her face as she started gliding slowly, allowing Elsword to get ahead so he could lead the way. Their next stop was Elidis Minentur, a grand tree hidden away within a different forest that was home to forestial spirits. She had no clue how long the flight would take but considering the Black Dragon's dry comment from yesterday, it would probably take at least a day. But despite that, she was grateful that they could at least fly now, having traveled in pretty deeply, they were pretty much hidden from human sight even in the skies. With that reassuring thought, the female quickly caught up to Elsword, fluttering just next to him as they traveled in comfortable silence.

* * *

It had been around five hours since their departure from Enimatic Ruinia, having flown a fair amount of distance away, they had passed by several other forests, mountains, and lakes. By now, the sun was at its highest peak, the rays no longer warm but rather burning, leaving sweat to trickle off Aisha's body as she let out a groan.

"Can we rest for a bit? It's really hot…" She complained quietly, glancing over at Elsword with a pout.

"We're almost there," The male murmured back, leaving the mage puzzled as she gazed around exasperatedly.

From what she could tell, they were nowhere near close to Elidis Minentur, the forest beneath them lacking the energy she would expect from a home to forestial spirits. She almost let out a grumble before something within the distance peeked her interest. She squinted a bit, making out the silhouettes of buildings as the vast amounts of trees within her sight started to end.

"We need to land," The swordsman glanced over at her, before heading downwards amongst the trees to land, Aisha following behind quickly.

She skidded to a halt, excitedly folding her wings in as she stared over at him with bright and expectant eyes. Noticing her instant mood change, Elsword let out a sigh, brushing a hand through his hair as he gave her a stern look.

"Are we traveling through that village?" Aisha questioned happily, her white dress dissipating already as her human form came out.

Her dress morphed slowly into a white tank top with beige shorts, a fair and long cloak with sleeves that draped across her shoulders and reached to her ankles covering it. She was almost bouncing with excitement, the book clutched tightly to her chest as Elsword let out another sigh. The male nodded reluctantly, his transformation and scars disappearing as well, leaving him a tight, black tank top and long beige pants along with boots. He also adorned a cloak similar to Aisha's in color and length. His sable horns grew back into his head, leaving him completely in his human form which the mage found quite attractive.

"We have to travel through that village to get to Elidis Minentur… But," Elsword said the last word sternly, giving her a firm look, "Limit your interaction with humans, we don't know if other hunters know that the White and Black Dragon are roaming around…"

The swordsman reached forward, pulling Aisha's hood over her hair as she pouted but nodded reluctantly. He did the same to his own hood before setting off, the mage already skipping ahead. Aisha giddily traveled forward, turning back once in awhile to usher Elsword to walk faster. She was extremely excited, the male being the exact opposite, an uncomfortable and annoyed look clearly visible on his face. As they walked, the ending of the forest was becoming more visible along with the sounds of chatter and laughter. From the distance, they could see a rather large road leading down to the village, carriages and horses trotting along them.

"Let's go!" Aisha cheered, grasping Elsword's hand as she ran down the road, waving at strangers with a bright smile.

As the male was pulled along, he couldn't help the distasteful expression that appeared on his face and forced himself to remain neutral. He gently stopped Aisha with a tug at her hand to give her one final firm look.

"Remember, we're only walking through," He muttered lowly.

"Awww, can't we at least look around?" The mage drawed out the 'aw' in hopes to persuade the Black Dragon, putting on her best begging face.

She could see him slightly start to give in and smirked inside her head, flashing a tiny smile to finish it off. She watched him turn his head and let out a sigh before nodding reluctantly, tightening his hand around her own. In that action, she could understand he didn't want her running off and excitedly pulled him along towards the entrance of the village, her amethyst eyes glancing over to the sign that read Ruben in white cursive letters. The sign was decorated with flowers that were connected to vines twisted around the board.

Heading on in, the sight of shops decorated the cobblestone grounds, each selling different goods from vegetables to fruits to fish and meat. Women walked around balancing a straw basket on their hip, a variety of items nestled inside neatly while they chatted together. Men lounged near the river which traveled along inside and around the village, laughing as they chugged beer and lit a cigarette. Aisha beamed at the sight, curiously looking around at the assortment of items that laid among her vision. She was greeted at each store with a cheerful hello and a warm smile, leaving her to grin back brightly. Ruben was very populated, the roads rather wide leaving just enough room for the two dragons to squeeze by the others that walked amongst them.

"Isn't this amazing?" She questioned in awe, turning to look back at Elsword who had a slight tint of interest in his ruby eyes.

"Yeah…" The male breathed out, Aisha almost letting out a laugh at his wonder.

She didn't blame him, he never associated himself with humans unlike her so this was his first time in a place so populated with them. It would leave anyone astonished. She grinned inside her head, taking this moment as a chance to look around deeper now that she had his interest. Together, they walked down the streets, gazing around the buildings and shops which loomed around them, their hands entwined which led to jealous looks from both girls and guys. As Aisha traveled in deeper, a small shop caught her eyes and she glanced over, pausing in her tracks. It was a tiny clothing store, beautiful dresses hung up in the front to draw in customers. It was crowded with other females who were admiring the jewelry and fabric placed out in a neat fashion.

"Ooo! Can we look inside?" The mage asked excitedly, glancing at him with sparkling lavender eyes.

"Only for a little bit… don't forget our original goal," The male sighed as Aisha pulled him inside, keeping his eyes trained on her as she picked up shimmering gems and admired them.

As the female explored in the shop, Elsword kept his instincts sharp, carefully observing for any signs of danger. While they were walking down the road, he had felt the presence of Hunters passing by, leaving him cautious and alert. However, it didn't seem like Aisha had noticed, her thoughts occupied with picking out certain accessories that had caught her eye.

"I'm done looking, we can leave," Aisha chirped, snapping Elsword's attention back.

As the two left the store with Aisha saying a sweet thank you to the owner, the male had took to glancing around Ruben with uneasy eyes. It wouldn't be possible for a Hunter to detect their dragon forms as long as they remained in their humans ones, which kept their powers limited and weakened. But he couldn't brush off the fact that they could be attacked at any minute and kept himself reserved from exploring the human city, allowing the mage to do it instead.

"Hey Elsword, can I show you something?" Aisha beamed at him, pausing to turn and face him with a bright smile.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow as she pulled him along, bringing them to this rather large tavern. The outside was wooden and from within the open doors, Elsword could see a warm color flickering on the inside. The smell of bitter beer and cigarettes fused together wafted outside making the male glance inside curiously. Without missing a beat, Aisha stepped right in, ignoring the looks from bulky men sitting around wooden tables placed fashionable inside. She walked right up to the bar, leaping up on the chair and ushering Elsword over before turning to smile sweetly at a woman behind the counter. The woman was rather big, her hair was bright ginger with freckles along her face. She was wearing a wench costume while holding onto two large jugs of beer.

"Welcome young lads, what'cha want today?"

"I'll have two cups of beer,"

"Gotcha, fellows,"

While her drink was being made, Aisha swung her legs and rested her elbows against the counter, her face placed within her hands as she grinned over at Elsword. The Black Dragon sighed with a soft smile rested against his lips, glancing around the tavern. The entire place itself was very large, wooden tables placed around as men sat, drank, smoked, and arm wrestled. On the walls, beheaded animals were placed up as decoration along with small lights that hanged from the ceiling. Behind the drink counter was a blazing fireplace, the flames flickering and illuminating the inside, allowing a cozy atmosphere to surround the tavern.

"Two beers y'all ordered, enjoy," The woman behind the counter turned around, and placed their ordered beer on top of the table as she exclaimed. Yellow liquid was filled inside a large jug, from the bottom to the top, bubbles formed at the top.

Elsword, who had never seen such a thing, stared at the beer with a confused gaze while Aisha grabbed the jug by the handle and chugged. The bitter liquid was swallowed quickly, the female letting out a refreshed sigh as she placed the cup back down, only a little remaining at bottom. She glanced over to the male and motioned for him to chug as well, smiling as the swordsman reluctantly picked it up, taking a big gulp. The bitter taste caught him off guard at first, however he soon found the taste wasn't as too bad, it not being exactly tasty but a rather addicting flavor.

"Like it?" The White Dragon said excitedly, licking her lips as she finished the last of her drink.

"It's not bad," Elsword replied back quietly, quickly downing the rest before deciding momentarily to order another.

Without realizing it, he had finished at least five jugs before being gently stopped by Aisha, who was looking at him with wide eyes. The mage herself had around three cups, the third still holding a little bit of the beer left that swirled inside.

"Maybe, we should stop," She chuckled, jerking lightly over to the woman behind the counter who had a surprised expression on her face.

The swordsman paused and glanced around, taking in how quiet the tavern had become before nodding, himself and Aisha finishing the last of their drinks before standing up, placing the appropriate amount of money on the counter top. The mage thanked the bartender as Elsword started to leave, quickly rushing over to his side to grasp his hands within her own. She could feel curious and surprised eyes on her back as they exited the tavern, stifling a small giggle at how oblivious they were. Humans were always such interesting beings that kept her curiosity piqued.

"How did you like your first taste of human drinks?" She questioned as they walked out back onto the streets of Ruben.

"It was… interesting," Elsword replied back, flashing a soft smile in her direction.

"Let's go again together after all this Tempest stuff is out of the way!"

"Sure,"

* * *

Slowly, the sun was beginning to set from behind the vast amount of trees that covered Aisha's peripheral vision. The soft golden and red hue stained the darkening sky, a dark blue slowly coming forth as the sun itself vanished from sight. The two dragons had left Ruben after drinking at the tavern, making their way into another forest which would eventually lead them to the third clue. Flight wasn't an option for they were still pretty close to the human village, so they had traveled by foot for around two hours, traversing the grassy fields and endless trees.

"We should take flight now, the sun's setting," Elsword murmured quietly.

At his sentence Aisha dispersed her human form, the same familiar cyclone enveloping her as her dragon form came out, elegant feathers stretching magnificently as she fluttered her wings. Flapping them once for a test, the female leapt up into the sky, hovering slightly above the ground before making her way up. The male followed behind swiftly, sable horns growing out of his head as he lifted up alongside her.

With a powerful stroke, the two dragons soared across the skies quickly, Elsword slightly ahead to lead the way to Elidis Minentur. The wind pressed against theirs bodies, swirling around it as they glided over trees. The mage had no clue how far the grand tree actually was, puzzled at the fact that it should've been in plain sight if it was so big. However, she silently followed the male, her amethyst eyes scanning the horizon only to find fog starting to cover her vision. Reaching a hand up, she quickly wiped at her eyes only to find it wasn't fading and glanced over to Elsword, who didn't seem to mind. Guessing that this was similar to her birthplace, The White Garden Sanctuary, she swirled closer to him.

"We're getting close, once we past this fog, Elidis Minentur will be there," The swordsman turned to gaze at her from behind his shoulders.

Nodding, Aisha flew around excitedly, her eyes wildly staring around in different directions. She had read about Elidis Minentur in her books before, the details stating that it was the largest tree in the world, home to hundreds of ancient forestial spirits. The leaves and fruits that grew on it had immense healing properties and were sought highly from around the world. The previous white dragon had also wrote that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her entire life, leaving Aisha even more excited.

After traveling rather deeply into the fog, it surrounded her entire vision, only a blurry grey color visible. She could feel her energy and power radiating to what was beyond it and she pushed forward, her eyes glowing vibrantly. Slowly, the fog began to clear, a small light shimmering from within the distance and the female did a powerful stroke, passing Elsword instantly. With a few final flaps, she bursted out from within the grey color that had clouded her vision, gasping in awe at the wonder that laid before her.

An enormous tree stood before her, the leaves the mix of purple, magenta, blue that formed a mesmerizing color. Dangling from the branches were sparkling blue lights, emerald wisps fluttering around each as the lights radiated with warmth. The grand trump and roots spreaded across the ground, a forest surrounding the bottom as animals trotted across and around. The sky itself was a beautiful midnight blue, stars sparkling and shimmering from above.

"Wow…" The female let out a breath of wonder, gliding slowly towards the tree while observing those who lived within this fantasy of a place.

Looking closely at the trump, she could see small openings from within the roots that twisted out into branches, small fairies floating inside. On the branches itself she could see an assortment of different fruits that she had never seen before, the shapes and colors variating so much she had to take a moment to take it all in. It was honestly astonishing to find so much life pulsing from within and she could her heart flutter with excitement and wonder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elsword commented quietly, observing the mage's reaction with a tender smile.

"Yeah…" Aisha said softly, a gentle smile forming on to her lips.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I'm so sorry for this late update x.x_

 _Plus that crappy end I had at the bottom to wrap up this chapter ahhh_

 _School recently started for me so I've been busy with it, so I didn't have time to_

 _finish this chapter up as fast as I would have liked to. It's also a pretty boring_

 _chapter but the next one will have some action I promise! Since 'hell' has_

 _basically started for me, updates will probably be slower but I will keep this story going!_

 _Thanks for being patient with me :D_

* * *

 _Answer to Reviews~_

 ** _iReii_** _: U MOFO THEY CANT JUST KISS RIGHT AWAY BAHAHAHA IT GONNA BE LIT LATER FAM!_

 ** _DerpyKanshii_** _: nono let ur imagination run free my friend! realisitc, thats nice to know hehe xD u like history? i have to say im not a big fan of history unless it something im actually interested in owo all teachers these days just teach the american revolution and how america came to be and honestly thats so boring to me xD i love mysteries, lore and anything that ties ancient facts together :3 hope u enjoyed this chapter :D_

 ** _TheWindWhispers_** _: YES THEY SLEPT TOGETHER IK MY HEART TOO IS FLUTTERING LOL im glad im understanding ur fangirl needs heheh xD yes mysteries are starting to finally tie together! theres only a few more books left to read before the main event starts :D i wanted them to be like a treasure hunt and i happen to have a love for fantasy/ruins/pretty places so i was like why not combine the two? ohohoho yes i do happen to reference ruins when i describe them! Enimatic Ruinia was actually reference from the ruin, Ta Prohm (Siem Reap Province, Cambodia), which is a real ruin! I hope i explained it well enough that it fit Ta Prohm but yes, i reference ruins thanks for asking! :D_

 ** _Ragna0011_** _: yes veldora is indeed a really nice name! :D Reincarnated in Another World as a Slime seems very... interesting lol so the dragons turn into slimes or something? :o ill have to research that manga hehe owo as much as i would have loved the other elsword characters to be dragons, i actually only wanted elsword and aisha to be the only dragons left (plus tempest lol). so no, inferno and gale aren't raven and rena xD but who knows? they might appear one day -wiggles eyebrows- you'll just have to keep reading to find out :3_

 ** _Beanie_** _: i'm glad there lengthy, im trying to keep it atleast 2k-3k words xD all the mysteries will tie together and everything shall unravel to reveal the world's darkest truth (cough hack summary cough hack) when i make names for the dragons, i actually just google 'dragon names' ik im so lame haha but im terrible at figuring out names. i happen to have a preference for stories that have a good balance of romance and action so im trying to live up to my own expectation xD so thank goodness its working out! thank you for reading and i hope u enjoyed this chapter owo_

 ** _Thia_** _: no i wont kill you! xD i know what its like to have school take away all ur time since it started for me too recently lol so slower updates now ahhhh elsword is very jelly of other men going near aisha ohohoho owo rip hunters 2k16, even tho i kinda liked them haha xD correct guess! there is around 4-5 books that aureia had written and so far, they are on their third! aisha wont forever be oblivious, in future chapters something might just push them together :3 im glad this is a nice break from ur assignments, which my goodness i wish u the best of luck on them! as long as u do ur best, u can pull through their higher curriculum i believe in u! :D thank you for the good luck, but i think u need it more than me xD u dont have to push urself to review, im just happy that u read :D_

 ** _Preneli_** _: HERES THE UPDATE HEHEHE! hope u enjoyed this chapter :D_

 _Thanks for being patient with me guys! I'll try my best to update at least under 2 weeks but I can't guarantee because of school. But I'm not giving up on this story so rest assured, I will finish it! Also a small note, Elidis Minentur is actually based on the google search 'World Tree Fantasy'! I'm sure you'll easily find the one I referenced :D_


	7. Chapter 7

「Chapter Seven」

 _9\. 03. 2016_

* * *

Amongst the swirling spirits that fluttered around the branches and lights that hung beautifully from the ancient tree, the mage found herself gazing with wonder at the life that pulsed from within. The leaves, a mixture of stunning colors fluttered with each passing breeze, the tree radiating with energy and power. Gently, Aisha reached a hand out, placing her tiny palm against the magnificent tree, the energy flowing from her fingertips to her whole body. She let out an awed gasp before gliding over towards the branches, her fingers lightly grazing the fruits which hung in clumps. The different shapes and sizes of the fruits almost looked like a bouquet of flowers.

Without missing a beat, the mage took to fluttering around the tree excitedly, her amethyst eyes sparkling as she gazed down at the forestial spirits. From her stare, she could see hundreds of tiny fairies, the size of her hand, tending to the fruits and leaves, their chatter like small whispers that were carried along with the wind. From within the mass of roots that made up Elidis Minentur, she could see elegant Goldhorns trotting along, their antlers twisted in magnificent patterns which hung tiny lights. Snapping her head to look behind her at the sound of wings, she let out a gasp of excitement at the graceful beast which glided past her, it's fur the color of a regal gold. The divine beast's wings flapped rhythmically, it's feathers stretching out vastly as it soared around and through the branches of Elidis Minentur.

"Griffin!" Aisha shouted, watching as the creature swirled around, leaving her sight momentarily as it flew around the tree.

Before the mage could explore any deeper, she felt a warm hand fall upon her shoulders, the female turning to look curiously over at Elsword.

"I know you want to explore…" The male started a sentence only to trail off at the look of disappointment that had begun to make its way onto the female's face.

"But… don't forget to look for the book," He sighed as Aisha beamed up at him, shooting off after the majestic Griffin before he could stop her.

Silently, the mage glided a fair distance behind the beast, her eyes trained on it's fair wings which stretched out elegantly as it swirled along the base of the tree. She wondered if it was the guardian of Elidis Minentur, the Griffin holding a much larger amount of energy compared to the other mythical animals she had spotted earlier. She watched the beast's fur sway with the wind as it quickened its pace, Aisha curiously speeding up as well. She cocked her head to the side as the Griffin made a sharp turn.

Before she could follow after, her senses snapped towards the flicker of bloodlust, it disappearing instantly as the mage narrowly dodged a lightning fast arrow. Her amethyst eyes shot over to where it came from, watching as another arrow was shot, the tip fizzling with an emerald color. With a backflip, she dodged it as well, wasting no time in summoning her wand before she dived towards the attacker's silhouette. Just as she neared the archer, her wand raised, she gasped as something golden tackled her from the front, it's claws pressing harshly into her shoulders as she was sent falling back. With a growl and a violent push, the dragon tore away from the beast, struggling to regain balance as she tumbled downwards.

Warm arms wrapped itself instantly around her stomach, keeping her afloat as it lifted her up. Aisha's gaze flickered behind her to find Elsword with his eyes narrowed, his other hand summoning his blade. She snapped her attention back, her eyes trailing up to find the Griffin from earlier hovering near a cloaked figure. The mysterious attacker held a large and twisted bow within it's hand, an arrow loaded that glowed menacingly with a green color. Suddenly, she winced at the cold wind that brushed against her tored up shoulders, staring at the blood that slithered down her arms and dripped off her fingers.

"Elsword…" Aisha murmured lowly, the male quickly understanding that she was in no condition to fight now that her shoulders were unable to be moved, leaving her unable to wield her wand.

"I'll take care of this," Elsword whispered back, gently pushing her behind him as the mage nodded, escaping to the nearby shade of the branches.

"Dragons," The cloaked figure muttered darkly, "What purpose do you have being here at Elidis Minentur?"

However the swordsman didn't answer, his blade glowing vibrantly with a scarlet color, black shadows visible within the hue. The archer raised its bow, the arrow threatening aimed at Elsword as the mysterious attacked open its mouth.

"Answer me! Are you the ones causing the world to swirl with such dark energy? I sense the same type of power within you that is clouding the land and skies with darkness… If you do not leave this place at once, I will eliminate you!"

"Heh, you talk with arrogance yet your words hold fear," Elsword replied back with a low chuckle, slicing his sword to the side as his ruby eyes flickered with bloodlust.

* * *

BGM : Drakengard 3 OST ~ 13 Exvulsion | PerskySplinter

* * *

The Griffin fluttered in front of the archer protectively, its beady eyes shimmering with anger. The Black Dragon was in no mood to answer questions, his thoughts solely on slaughtering the beast which had laid its filthy claws on Aisha. With a powerful stroke, Elsword shot forward, his blade glimmering as he sliced down at the archer who dodged and jumped on to the Griffin. The archer shot several shimmering arrows, the male striking them out of his way as he followed after, the two engaging in a fierce sky battle.

Emerald arrows and ruby blades clashed together, sparks of energy flashing with each attack as the two swirled around the tree. Elsword summoned several blades that wrapped around his body, sending out one at a time as he sliced his sword down against the archer, who expertly used its bow to block the attack. The attack let loose a powerful shockwave that pulled the hood over the archer back, revealing blonde hair and long ears. _Elf…!_ Elsword's eyes widened in surprised as the elf growled, violently pushing him back before firing another hail of arrows.

The male shot away, soaring around as the emerald arrows followed after persistently. With a halt, he dived downwards, getting close enough to the ground before curving upwards, the arrows unable to follow after fast enough leading them to smash into the ground. Quickly, the dragon propelled himself back towards the archer who gasped as the Griffin narrowly dodged, the blade barely coming into contact with the beasts wings. With a backflip, Elsword launched himself against the elf, pushing her off the Griffin as she blocked with her bow once more. The two were sent tumbling downwards, Elsword violently summoning a large red slash that slammed down against the elf's bow with the impact of a hundred blades. The attack pushed the female back as the dragon turned around just in time to block the oncoming attack of the Griffin, it's claws crashing against the sword.

The archer gasped as she struggled to regain balance, the attack leaving her unable to to flip herself. She turned to gaze in horror at the ground that was coming closer and closer at an alarming rate. She scrambled to push herself out from under the attack only to realize that if she weakened her defense against the slash she would be sliced in half. However, if she didn't get out from under the attack quick enough she would eventually be pounded into the ground leading to her death as well. The female let out a desperate cry as she felt herself getting closer to the ground, squeezing her eyes and knowing full well that she would be obliterated here into a mound of flesh and blood. Just as she prepared herself for the blow of the ground, she felt the heavy attack on her bow lift up momentarily, gentle arms cradling her from behind as they instantly pulled her away.

The elf was violently yanked away from under the attack, feeling herself being pulled up as she snapped her eyes open, turning to gaze puzzledly behind her. What met her eyes was a majestic white dragon, her lavender hair and eyes sparkling with determination as elegant, white wings pumped powerfully. The dragon carried the elf to safety, gently lowering the archer onto a tree branch high up as she pulled away. The female archer gasped as she watched blood from Aisha's tored up shoulders drip off and fall to the ground.

Aisha winced at the further damage that she had caused to her injuries, her amethysts eyes snapping over to Elsword who was still engaged in a fierce battle with the Griffin. The beast wasn't letting off on any of its attacks and kept pounding over and over onto the male's blade. The swordsman on the other hand kept dodging and blocking, unable to find the perfect chance to counterattack.

"Corymbus, halt!" At the sound of the archer's voice, the Griffin seized for a split second, a fatal move for Elsword began to swing his sword.

"Elsword, stop!" Aisha shouted, shooting over just in time to block his attack with her wand, leaving her to grit her teeth at the pain that caused to her shoulders.

In the moment of surprise, the male was unable to lighten his heavy blow, leading to Aisha letting out a pained gasp. Instantly, he pulled back and worriedly reach a hand out to lightly touch her bleeding shoulders.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" He murmured quickly, gently brushing his fingers over her injury.

"Don't worry about it," Aisha forced a reassuring smile, unsummoning her wand as she fluttered down next to the archer.

* * *

 _Song ends here._

* * *

Corymbus, the Griffin, also hovered near the archer, its beady eyes still gazing in caution at the White dragon. The elf knelt down next to the mage, lowering her bow as a sign of truce for Elsword before cautiously touching the wound. A soft emerald hue began to glow from her fingertips, Aisha letting out a sigh at the easing pain.

"This doesn't heal the wound however it does lessen the pain…" The archer murmured, the light spreading across the dragon's body.

For a few cautious minutes, no one broke the silence until the elf opened her mouth once more.

"Why did you… save me?"

"... Well, I'm pretty sure you only attacked me and Elsword because you thought we were working with the Tempest dragon. I realized you were only trying to protect Elidis Minentur," The mage smiled warmly.

"... I apologize for the sudden attack… It's just that you both hold the same sinister energy that is enveloping the land and skies… My name is Rena. I'm a guardian of Elidis Minentur along with Corymbus," Rena nodded, gesturing over to the Griffin who now was sitting next to her and glaring at Elsword.

"Sinister energy…?"

"Yes. Because I am a guardian of Elidis Minentur, I can feel what the roots and leaves feel. The land is rotting and the skies are darkening. The tree has become weakened ever since this energy suddenly appeared. You both hold the same kind of energy, however it is not as dark so I'm sorry for attacking you without any real evidence."

"Don't worry about it. Do you mind telling me more about this energy you're feeling? I think it's connected to what Elsword and I are looking for, the Tempest. Oh yeah I almost forgot! This is Elsword," Aisha waved her hands over to the male who was in a deep staring contest with the Griffin.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rena greeted, "I will tell you what I know but for now, we must tend to your injuries. The fruits here have high healing properties, so the skin and juice from them would serve as a wonderful ointment! Come,"

As the archer stood up, she carefully helped the mage up as well, leading her towards the roots which were entwined to create the trunk of the tree.

* * *

"Done~" Rena said cheerfully as she finished wrapping the gauze around Aisha's shoulders, "Is it too tight?"

"Nope, it's perfect!" Aisha grinned back, gently swirling her arms to loosen it up slightly.

They had traveled into the inner trunks, the mage delightfully finding that the inside was almost like a home. Thick roots made up the floors while smaller ones hung shimmering lights. She had walked past several forestial spirits and was amazed at how many had made their homes within the tree itself. Elidis Minentur was extremely tall and thus had several 'floors' inside the trunk itself. From what Rena had told her, they were currently residing on the fifth 'floor', which had small wooden bookshelves and a wooden bed placed in a neat fashion around. Elsword had taken it to sit beside her, his arm slung over one knee while the other kept him balanced in his position. The Griffin had plopped himself down next to Rena, still carefully eyeing the two as it folded its wings in.

"Alright, you wanted to know more about the sinister energy?" The archer asked, placing the gauze and makeshift ointment to the side.

"Yeah, how long has it been there? What time and day did it suddenly appear? Has there been any actually disturbance within order itself?" Aisha shot off a hoard of questions, bombarding the elf as she knelt forward with interest.

"Haha, you have a lot of questions don't you!" Rena chuckled, smiling warmly, "However, I will only answer them once I truly know you are not my enemy."

"Mm… I don't really know how to prove that I'm not an enemy…" The mage pouted, trailing off at her sentence.

"Just answer my questions and I'll know right away. First, are you two the White and Black Dragon?"

Aisha glanced over at Elsword who had his eyes narrowed, "Yeah, we are,"

"Oh wow. I had heard that all dragons went extinct besides you two but to see you here alive… Well, anyway, second question, why are you here at Elidis Minentur?"

"We… are looking for a book,"

"A book? What kind of book?"

"A book that the previous White dragon had written and hid here,"

Rena furrowed her eyebrows, gazing curiously at Aisha's face.

"Alright, third question, what connection do you have to this 'Tempest Dragon', you've so spoken of before?"

This question threw the mage off for a second, her mind swirling with thoughts on how to approach and answer it. She didn't know much either about her connection except the fact that it brought calamity upon this world before and that she wanted to stop it. She knew that she and Elsword were Ying and Yang, but exactly what kind of connection did she actually have? Noticing her pause, Rena watched intently for any kind of threatening movement, her hand slyly wrapping around the bow next to her.

"If I told you that I intend to kill the Tempest Dragon, would you believe me?" Aisha murmured quietly, gazing up at the surprised face of the elf.

"Aisha!" Elsword said sharply, glaring over at her before turning his attention back over to Rena.

"Kill…? But isn't the Tempest one of your kind? A dragon?" Rena muttered puzzledly.

"There's only three dragons left within this world, me, Elsword, and the Tempest. It's not that much of a difference even if one of us disappears." Aisha stated bluntly.

"Besides, if we don't stop the Tempest, the same calamity from 700 years ago will occur again…" She whispered the last part but the archer's elven ears picked up on it quickly.

"What do you mean?! The same calamity which almost brought humanity to extinction will occur again?" Rena shouted, standing up suddenly which triggered Elsword to summon his sword.

"Wait, Elsword…" The mage reached a hand out to stop him from doing anything reckless, "Rena, calm down and listen to me, okay?"

It took a few seconds before the archer released a large sigh, nodding and sitting back down.

"The calamity that took place 700 years ago was caused by the Tempest Dragon, which also lead up to humans slaughtering the rest of us…" Aisha smiled thinly, "The Tempest Dragon is awakening once more, probably because we were reincarnated which weakened the seal that had kept the Tempest asleep."

"Seal?"

"I'm not too sure who created it, but I have a feeling it's from the previous White and Black Dragon,"

"Your ancestors…?"

Aisha nodded, pulling out Aureia's books which she had carefully collected and tucked away. Noticing this, Elsword placed a hand on top of hers, the action warning her of what she was about to do. The female gazed into his crimson eyes, a tiny message being sent between the two just through eye contact. The male sighed and reluctantly pulled away, rubbing his temples as he nodded.

"Those are?" Rena murmured cautiously, her emerald orbs trailing along the three books with wide eyes as Aisha handed them over over.

"It'll be faster if you read this,"

The elf took the books into her hands, gazing over them curiously before opening the first one. As she read, the two dragons waited patiently, amusingly watching Rena's facial expressions change as she flipped through each book.

"Everything's beginning to connect…" The archer whispered, her eyes widening as she shut the last book, "I have the next book that you are looking for!"

"You do?" Aisha stood up suddenly, her eyes wildly searching around as the elf stood up as well.

"Yes, I found it about a year ago but when I read it, it didn't make any sense to me at the time so I stored in a safe place. You see, Aureia's books are enveloped within this pure white energy, which made me realize that it might be connected to something important! To know that it was actually the information to what is occurring right now… It's just- it's just amazing!"

"Can you show us the book?" The mage asked determinedly.

"Of course! I'm sorry for not believing in you earlier… Follow me, it's at the highest point of Elidis Minentur," Rena ushered, climbing up and seating herself on Corymbus, "The only way to get there is through flight."

Nodding, Aisha and Elsword spreaded their wings, the two lifting up into the air alongside the Griffin. After making sure they were ready, the elf soared off and out of the trunk, swirling around the fairies. The dragons followed after closely, traversing into the top of Elidis Minentur, dodging branches and clusters of leaves that blocked their way. The flight there was rather short due to the speed they used and they momentarily arrived at the top of the tree. The roots which made up the trunk sprawled out at the top, the branches and leaves wrapping around in an arc to create a hollow area.

As they landed, Rena took to being the leader and walked towards the middle. Aisha let out a gasp at the sight before her, within the middle was a mass of beautifully curved roots shaped like a half moon which wrapped around a small and short pillar. What laid on top was a book which was held within an emerald orb.

"I placed that there to protect the book from getting damaged," Rena stated, stopping just in front before hovering her palm over the glowing hue.

 _I need to release the spell…_ The archer closed her eyes, softly murmuring tiny incantations under her breath. The two dragons watched in awe as the emerald orb glowed brighter, shapeshifting into different shapes as the book started hovering up. Just as the light began to shimmer at its peak, a sharp blue light shot forward, Rena jumping away just in time to dodge. With the incantation broken, the light faded back into its normal state, the book falling back down onto the top of the pillar. The four snapped their heads towards the direction from which the attack was shot, their eyes meeting a silhouettes cold cerulean ones.

* * *

 ** _Character Classes:_**

 _Rena (Guardian of Elidis Minentur) : Grand Archer_

 _Corymbus (Griffin and also a Guardian) : Rena's beast/pet/friend/idk i just thought griffins were cool sorry_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hey guys! Long time no see..._

 _I know, I'm sorry for how stupidly long this update took! x.x_

 _I have EXCUSES though! I took too many AP Classes and thus is bombarded with homework_

 _and the new level cap on Elsword got me grinding (kinda)!_

 _But hey, atleast new characters amiright? xD I know I did say before in other chapters_

 _I wasn't adding the other characters but then I was like EH WHY NOT?_

 _Well, I'm certain you guys were sure that Rena would've popped up soon, afterall_

 _Elidis is a giant tree lol. And I'm certain you can guess who the last person was xD_

 _Anyway, this chapter was definitely not my best, I didn't edit it as much so_

 _there might be some repetitive words or weird sentences I didn't catch. I liked how I began the chapter_

 _but then it got kinda crappy later on so sorry for that QAQ._

* * *

 _Answer to Reviews~_

 _ **DerpyKanshii** : me too! i love ancient civilizations and mythology! xD some fan service ohohohoho :3 i think it would take some time for them to kill hunters as dragons but if it were regular humans, rip them xD its September now! you probably have started hell as well MWAHHAHAHAHAH im sorry for the slow updates, i blame the school for taking away my time! 5 jugs of beer aheheheheh, elswords got some REAL tolerance now owo _

_**TheWindWhispers** : i did? thank goodness xD same, im so far away from cambodia owo i want to visit it one day :3 YES THEY HELD HANDS! FAN SERVICE! FOR ME AND U GUYS LOL the two dragons got some high tolerance going on hohohoho if it was me id die after like one sip xD elidis minentur or the giant tree in simple words ahehehe owo u found the picture? i hope i explained it correctly, tho i did add a few different details here and there~ chapter is here! i hope u enjoyed it :D_

 ** _iReii_** _: YAS DAS RIGHT CHUG DA BEER!_

 _ **Orithia WindBell** : omg thia u have such a pretty pen name xD orithia sounds like a princess from some beautiful country and windbell sounds so calming and nice! yes! elidis minentur is one of my favorite ruins/places so far! i love nature so this giant tree is living up to my fantasy of an imagination owo id love to go back to nature as well but idk if i can give up air conditioning and internet xD im glad the plot is flowing and i wanted to try adding a little more romance so that everything will connect together in the future :3 both are so oblivious i happen to love that type of innocent love x3 slower updates indeed, extremely slow updates qwq all these ap tests and homeworks are killing my soul already xD we have to definitely PUSH them to get together since these lovebirds are so dense! ahhh thanks for being patient with this slow egg! im trying not to abandon my stories like i did 3 years ago -COUGH HACK COUGH- hope u enjoyed this update :D_

 _Once again, I'm sorry for the suuuuuperrrrrrr late update! But if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, thank you!_


End file.
